Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Mina is expecting a peaceful weekend at home. But that's not going to happen, thanks to Ever and her surprise party that she's throwing at Mina's house without permission. Takes place after Reign and contains many ships! Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter One - Unexpected Visitors**

 **Hey guys! This story is my newest one, and it will be a bit sillier and possibly a bit OOC (this is just in case, although I'm not expecting it). However, I hope you guys like it!**

 **It is a bit short, as these chapters will be shorter than most of my other stories. ;)**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I walk to the door, at the sound of the bell. That's strange. Really strange, actually. It's the middle of the summer, and Mom took Charlie on a vacation for a few days. I opted out so I could stay home by myself. I need the time to think. No one should be coming at this time though...

"Gimp!" Ever grins at me when I open the door, and my eyes widen when I see the person standing beside her. I proceed to slam the door shut. Now she's irritated. "Gimp, open up the door right now!"

"No!" I snap through the door.

"Mina, you open up the door right now and let me explain what's going on! I promise, Teague won't blast you to the ground or blow you into tiny pieces or anything like that!"

Sighing, I open up the door. "How are you so sure?"

"We made a Fae deal. If he injures anyone or kills anyone or anything like that while we're here, lightning will come down and strike him. So, he'll be fried." She states it so simply, as if it's not a big deal.

"What?! I don't want lightning hitting my house, Ever!"

"It won't, trust me." Ever waves her hand to try and calm me, while Teague just looks bored. "Anyways, make some food, will you? Nan, Brody, and Nix will be here any minute."

"What?! Ever, why didn't you clear this with me?"

"Surprise!" She decides to announce that then. "I knew your family was going to be gone, so I thought we'd come over and hang out with you!"

"And...Bringing _Teague_ , The Story, the guy who's been trying to kill me, is supposed to help me have fun over the summer?"

"Trust me, Mina. It'll be worth it. Now make some food! I'm starving!"

* * *

 **Three reviews will have me update this, so if you read and enjoyed this, please post a review!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Play a Game

**Chapter 2 - Let's Play a Game**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I'm sorry I can't take the time to individually respond to all of you, but this update is on mobile, so it's very hard for me to check all the reviews and jump back and forth between pages.**

 **So, on with the show!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I'm in the kitchen, searching the pantry and cabinets for suitable food. I toss some cheap, mini donuts on the table along with the chips I found. Ya, this isn't suitable. I'll have to call and get a pizza delivered here or something. I still can't believe Ever for doing this.

"We're here!" Nix announces as he walks into the kitchen. No doubt Ever let him in.

"And here I was thinking this would be a quiet weekend." I shake my head, mumbling to myself.

"Well, hello to you too, Mina." I look up to see Brody leaning against the wall and smiling.

"Mina, stop being a sourpuss! You can't be by yourself in a giant house like this!"

"Correction. I can."

"Stop being a partypooper. We can worry about food later. Let's play a game!"

"Hey, you may not be hungry, but I am!" Ever pokes her head into the room.

"Then eat these chips!" Nan tosses the bag of chips in her face with a grin. "Come on, Mina, let's all play truth or dare!"

And then I find myself being dragged into my living room by Nan Taylor, despite my loud protests about how I hate Truth or Dare. Brody and Nix don't even bother to help me as I'm dragged along. In fact, they just follow after us, as Nan shoves me onto the couch, in between her and Ever. The boys sit across from us in chairs, and while Nix looks excited, Brody and Teague are glaring at each other.

This is going to be...Interesting, for lack of a better word.

* * *

 **There's the next chapter for you! I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer, since we're onto the fun part now. cx But, no guarantees!**

 **Three reviews, guys! That's how many we need for next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pure Madness

**Chapter 3 - Pure Madness**

 **Evx : I'm gonna go with yes, for the sake of the story. Cause Teague is awesome and I can totally see him having played Truth or Dare before.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : I can't wait either! cx Yes, putting two people who hate each other into a game of Truth or Dare never ends well.**

 **Wodensfang : Thanks!**

 **Anonymous : Well, I can tell you that Teague will, for certain, drive Brody up a wall. Of course, we also have to think of the other players, who are going to have some fun with Mina too...**

 **Guest : I'm thinking that's going to be the case too!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"Sooo, Mina, truth or dare?" Nan grins at Mina, who honestly looks like if she could be anywhere else in the world, she would be.

"How about, I quit?" She goes to stand up, but Nan tugs her back down.

"Wilhelmina Grime Grimm, you are going to sit here, you are going to play Truth or Dare, and you are going to like it!"

"That's a bit of a stretch."

"Mina Grimm, just pick truth or dare!"

"Fine." She huffs. "Truth."

Nan pouts a little at this. Obviously she was hoping that she would pick dare. "Fine. If you had to pick one boy in this room to kiss, who would you pick?"

"Nan, I can't answer that! Besides, my boyfriend is here, so I'm obviously going to pick him."

"Are you saying that you'd pick differently if I weren't listening?" Brody asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" Mina protests, going a little bit pink. "I'd kiss Brody. So...Um..." Her gaze drifts over everyone in the group, but I'm thinking that truth wasn't exactly the truth. "Ever! Truth or dare?"

Ever looks up. "Dare. Duh. I'm not a baby."

"Good." A bit of a mischief lurks in her eyes as she speaks up. "I dare you to kiss Nix."

"Wha-What?" Ever's eyes bulge.

"Pay back for throwing a surprise party at _my house_ and not even talking to me about it." Mina looks triumphant.

Ever looks at Nix, who's honestly frozen stiff from surprise. He's staring at her, looking shocked, and she then sighs. She ends up standing up, and kisses Nix real quickly, before pulling away and ducking her head in embarrassment.

"You know what? Truth or dare, Mina?" She looks a little confused.

"Uh...Dare. I don't trust your truths."

"Good. I was hoping you'd pick dare. I dare you to kiss...Teague."

Nan's and Brody's eyes turn towards me, as my eyes bulge out of my head. Wait...What? That escalated really quickly.

Mina begins to freak out. "Woah. Woah. No way. Ever, I have a boyfriend, and I can't possibly kiss Tea-"

"You can't cop out on a dare, Mina. Besides, you brought this upon yourself."

She glances at me, and I can see the fear and uncomfortableness in her eyes. And...Do I see something else? I can't tell. But, it doesn't matter.

I'm afraid I have to be kissed by Mina, although Jared thinks this isn't a bad thing...

* * *

 **So, what are you guys thinking about this insane game of Truth or Dare? Tell me in any reviews you post!**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review, I wrote this before I saw some!**

 **We need three reviews to get Chapter 4, so if you read it and like it, then review!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter Four - Revenge is Sweet**

 **Here we are guys! Let's find out what happens with poor Mina and her dare!**

 **Evx : Hehe, did you get that idea from Mina's answer to her truth?**

 **Roseberry007 : Thanks! I thought it would be an interesting concept to play with.**

 **Guest 1 : Well, the party is going to last for awhile, so we never know what will happen...**

 **Anonymous : Thank you! I'm really enjoying writing this - considering my stories generally involve quite a bit of drama and aren't quite as funny as I can be with this one - and I'm glad you guys are too! I'm especially excited to write some Teague vs Brody, and some Mina vs Ever as well.**

 **Guest 2 : Wow, that means a lot for you to say that! I'm super glad you're enjoying my stories, so hopefully my updates won't disappoint!**

 **Guest 3 : I guess we have to find that out in this chapter...**

 **Ashka Silver : Thank you! I'm glad they're entertaining, because I figure if they don't have some light, happy moments in them, they aren't very enjoyable. cx This one is especially fun to write because I can include so many fun moments in it. And oh my goodness, that fact totally made my day! I'm so glad that my stories make you laugh!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, Ever." I mutter darkly, although I decide not to express that a certain part of me does want to kiss the Grimm.

"Can't do that while we're here. You'll get struck by lightning and die."

"I can't kiss him! I have a boyfriend!" Mina goes back to her protesting.

"You've already tried that argument, Mina." Ever responds. "Just kiss him and get it over with!"

"He's tried to murder me! He's murdered countless people in my family! I can't kiss him!"

I decide not to mention that that didn't stop her from kissing me when she traveled back in time. Probably not a good situation to bring up right now.

"Then you shouldn't have dared me to kiss Nix!"

In the end, Mina resigns to her fate, and kisses me rather quickly. After she does, she sits back down, very pink-faced. Brody doesn't look pleased at all, but instead of glaring at Ever, he glares at me. What, is it my fault Mina chose dare?

"Alright, Mina, choose someone to ask next." Nan leans forward in anticipation.

"Uh...Brody, truth or dare?" Nan pouts at this, probably hoping to have been chosen, and leans back as Brody thinks.

"Truth."

"Baby." I mutter, and Brody glares at me.

"Uh..." She's not going to do something painful. But, I underestimate Wilhelmina Grimm. "Is it true that you still sleep with stuffed animals?"

I can see Brody's face go bright red at the statement. "I...I...Well...It's not by choice!"

"Brody!" Mina looks appalled, but Nix and I break out in fits of laughter.

To try and steer the topic away from himself, he looks over at myself. "Teague, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. I'm not a baby like you."

"I dare you to go dunk your head in a toilet."

"What a stupid dare." I mutter, walking off to the bathroom. I quickly dunk my head in the clean water, shaking the water droplets off, before returning. "So, Brody, truth or dare?"

In the end, Mina ends the game because of some nonsense about how horrid the dares and truths are getting. She looks appalled at some of the things she learns about Brody too. Nan sulks that she never got asked, but Nix seems to be a bit relieved. There were some pretty big dares and some pretty revealing truths there.

"So, should I call for a pizza?" Mina asks, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Not yet!" Nan shakes her head. "We're going to play another game first - Things!"

* * *

 **What are you thinking about this so far? Any things you guys are hoping to see happen at this party?**

 **Alright, gang, now we just need three reviews so I can get myself working on Chapter Five? Who's excited?**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - In The Kitchen

**Chapter Five - In The Kitchen**

 **Wow, this story is getting updated quite a bit lately! I hope you guys are enjoying!**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Don't worry, I promise there will be some Meague, and hopefully Never (that's what I call it, at least) as well! I plan on including a wide variety of ships, so you don't have to worry about that. ;)**

 **Ashka Silver : Oh my goodness, thank you! It's a honor to be told that! And hehe, I'm glad this story is making you laugh! I love all my stories, but this may be one of my personal favorites, just because of the fact that it is so much fun to write.**

 **Anonymous : Sorry, but I don't do seven minutes in heaven. c; None of that from me!**

 **Guest : Hehe, Teague always makes things better! And I won't make any promises on Brody and Mina breaking up. However, they do have some time...**

 **Evx : I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

"Uh...I'm going to order pizza. You guys go on up and start without me. I'll be up in a minute." _Or not._ That part I make sure to keep in my head.

"Alright!" Nan leads the gang upstairs, and I slip into the kitchen, taking as long as possible to find the phone. Right as I do...

"Hey, Mina." I jump at his voice.

"Don't do that!" I protest, whipping around to see Teague.

"Don't do what?" He fakes innocence, but I just frown. "What, are you still upset that you had to kiss me?"

I can feel my face go bright pink. "I don't want to talk about that."

"What, did you not enjoy kissing me? Or perhaps you want to again...?"

"No, no. I don't want to kiss you again." I shake my head fevourishly.

"Whatever you say, Mina. I think you did though. You did in the past, and you want to now."

"No!" I protest. "I have a boyfriend, so I obviously don't want to kiss you."

"Someone's in denial!" He says it in a singsongy way, but I can feel my face get even pinker.

I don't even realize it till now, but he's super close. Inches away, actually. I'm staring into his eyes, confused and dazed. I don't want to kiss him again, right? I find my gaze landing on his lips, and force myself to look away. But he caught me looking. And then he kisses me again.

It's quick, but it takes me by surprise. How can I still be getting pinker. "What, I wasn't about to let you be the only one with guts." He smirks. "You know where to find me when you admit it. And I promise you Mina, I will get you to admit it by the end of this party."

He heads upstairs, and I'm left holding a phone.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of that conversation? Next chapter will be showing what the other four did while playing Things. ;) We can't ignore that!**

 **Remember to review if you read this chapter and liked it! We need three reviews for an update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - Things

**Chapter Six - Things**

 **Here we are! What was happening upstairs while Teague and Mina were chatting?**

 **Evx : Hehe, well, we can only hope!**

 **booknerd00 : Thank you! I'm glad I portrayed him right.**

 **andgirl12 : We'll just have to see if that happens!**

 **Guest : Yes, it is inevitable. cx Hopefully it can happen in this story though! And I called it too! They are really cute.**

 **Anonymous : Thank you! :D I love writing Teague and Mina conversations.**

* * *

 _Nan's POV_

So far, I think this party has been a bust. But, that should all change, since I can actually participate in the game of Things.

"I call being reader first!" Nix says quickly, snatching the card from Ever's hands as Brody passes out paper and pencils. "Everyone ready?"

"Yup." Ever nods.

"Things you shouldn't shout at the top of your lungs." Nix announces, before scrawling down his answer. Everyone else does the same, putting them into a hat in the middle of the table. Once everyone has, he grabs it, and begins to speak. "The card was 'Things you shouldn't shout at the top of your lungs.' Our answers were as follows. 'Fire.' 'Help - nobody is actually going to help if you shout this.' 'Hey, that's my girlfriend.' And 'Stop, drop, and roll.'"

"You're first, Brody." Nix turns to the right to look at him.

"Uh...I'm gonna guess that you," He points to me, 'wrote stop, drop, and roll?"

"Nope." I smirk.

"Then it's Ever's turn." We shift our gazes to Ever.

"Well, Brody obviously wrote 'Hey, that's my girlfriend.'" She begins. "Nix wrote 'stop, drop, and roll,' and Nan wrote 'fire.'"

"Geez, Ever, when did you get so good at Things?" I question.

"Since forever. Duh. Plus, you guys are really bad at making creative answers."

The game is - of course - interrupted as Teague enters the room, soon followed by Mina. "Alright guys, considering the fact that you all show up to my house, uninvited-"

"Technically we were invited." Nix interrupts, but Mina just ignores him.

"-you guys have to pay for food."

Brody starts searching his wallet, and I'm about to do the same whenever Teague speaks up. "You do realize I could technically just...I dunno... _Make_ whatever food we're wanting? I've seen what you can do, Mina. You could too."

Brody glowers at this. "I don't think that's a good id-"

"Ooh, yes! Show us some Fae magic!" I break into his sentence, beaming.

"How does cheese pizza sound?" A cheese pizza appears on the table the moment he finishes. "Or pepperoni?" The pepperoni pizza appears beside the cheese. "Ham? Pineapple? Sausage?"

They all appear, and we stare. Mina breaks the silence first. "Pineapple, Teague? Really?"

"Who knows what these weirdo Fae like." Brody mutters.

* * *

 **What did you guy think? I promise, they'll play Truth or Dare and Things again later, but you guys will get to help! Tell me some questions you guys would like to see them answer in Things, and some truths or dares you'd like to see! I can't promise I'll use them, but all the help I can get would be great!**

 **So, who's up for getting three reviews so I can update?**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Things You Shouldn't Talk

**Chapter Seven - Things You Don't Discuss In Front of Your Boyfriend**

 **Three reviews were made, so here's the next chapter, as promised!**

 **Roseberry007 : Brilliant! cx This whole chapter actually focuses around this question, as I needed a topic of discussion during their...Well, I guess their dinner. Thank you! And I'm glad it makes you laugh!**

 **Anonymous : I promise he'll be attempting it. Although I won't tell you how. And thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing. c:**

 **andgirl12 : Hehe, ya, Teague definitely needs to learn what types of pizza are acceptable.**

 **And, before anyone asks, yes, the name is a pun off the fact that they were just playing Things.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

As we sit and eat pizza, the conversation flits around to several different things. I'm not really paying attention. I'm still really confused and shocked that this entire thing happened, and the conversation Teague had with me in the kitchen definitely didn't help. In fact, I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear Nan ask me a question.

"Mina?" She's asks again.

I give a small shake of my head to get myself awake. "Uh...Ya?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Um...If I say yes, will you believe me?" I ask hopefully.

She just sighs. "Mina, Mina, Mina, you have so much to learn. I was asking you about when you went back in time. You never did tell us the story of what happened."

My face goes pink, and I instinctively look at Teague, who smirks a little. His eyes also darken slightly though, so these are going to be dangerous waters to navigate. Bad idea to look there. I shift my gaze again to Ever, who's shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Good. So this isn't just awkward for me.

"Uh, well..."

"I think I'd like to know what happened too." Brody says, looking me straight in the eyes.

Great. Now I've got two people who want to know.

"I want to know too!" Nix announces.

Scratch that. The number is now up to three.

"Well, I was nearly eaten by a griffin, and a griffin saved my life. And that griffin turned out to be Teague." I sigh, and begin to rush through what happened, because this is kind of painful to talk about. "So, basically, I ended up getting picked up by a gang of trolls who drove me to the palace with eleven other carriages, and from there we went through a series of tests that would determine who was to marry Teague. Anyways-"

The water Brody was drinking comes squirting out of his mouth. "You were in a competition to marry _Teague_?! And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"She kissed me too." Teague smirks at Brody, and I find myself wishing the earth would swallow me up right then and there.

" _Anyways_ I saved Teague's life whenever Ferah first tried to attack him, and after the first two tests I found out my shoes that would take me back to the past were missing, so I was kind of freaked out. I'd also saved Ferah's life from a Reaper, which was not a good move on my part. And then we went into this maze where we had to make it to the tower in the middle. I kept walking in circles, and then Annalora showed up and tried to kill me, and she had blood all over her dress. So I got away with her with the help of my dad-"

"Your dad?" Nan asks, cocking an eyebrow. "But he's dead..."

"Just shut up and let me finish." I scowl. "So my dad helped me get to Dinah, who had stolen my shoes, and I got them back. Then he showed me where Ever was, and she was alive, thankfully. So I made it to the tower, and I was supposed to have won. So Teague kissed me, but then Ferah showed up and stabbed him." Now to the part where Teague disagrees with me. "I tried to heal him, but there was still a part of the dagger in his heart, and he went all dark and tossed me out of the tower. I used the seam ripper to travel to the human plane, and then saved my great great however many greats grandfather from dying, and warned them about the Fae. And then I came back for the real, final time."

Nix's eyes look like they're popping out of their head. Brody looks like he's going to strangle Teague, but also looks like he's doubting what his ears have told him.

"Woah..." That's all Nan manages to say, and I'm about to be asked more. I can tell. But I can't handle that.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to be going to my room for awhile." I barely manage to keep my voice from rising. "So keep playing whatever game you were playing. I'll...Uh, I'll be back soon."

And then I rush off.

* * *

 **Hm...Now wasn't that a fun dinner? I'm sure Brody really enjoyed it... cx Again, thank you Roseberry007 for suggesting that question!**

 **I won't get Chapter Eight up until there are three reviews, so if you want the next chapter, please, review! Also, if you have anything you'd like to see happen (whether a dare/truth, a question in Things, a game or event that might happen) please include it in the review! I'm not exactly positive on everything that will be happening in this story line, so suggestions like that really help! I can't promise I'll use the idea, but it does help me get the creative juices flowing!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - In My Arms

**Chapter Eight - In My Arms**

 **I'm feeling generous (and bored because I don't have anything else to do at the moment) so I'm going to update before we have the right amount of reviews! Yay! cx**

 **Evx : Yes, poor, poor Mina. She's really worked up over this.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

After a few minutes, I excuse myself to use the restroom. Not that I'm actually going there. But I need an excuse so I can go follow Mina. I make my way to her room, and that's when I hear it. She's crying softly, but it's muffled, so I'm guessing it's probably into a pillow. For a moment, I consider knocking. But, I decide to just go right inside instead. It's what I did in the past anyways, and besides, since when did a prince care about locks?

I step inside, and Mina must hear my footsteps as I approach, because she speaks, still muffled by the pillow. "Have you still got no manners?"

I can't help but smile a little. "Since when has a prince needed manners?"

I hear a quiet sniffle as she tries to compose herself. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you." I sit down on her bed, and she shies away.

"You don't care about me. So just go away."

"Now, now, Mina. We both know that isn't true, so stop sputtering lies like that. I do happen to care for you, but I also happen to hate you. A love hate relationship, really."

"Please just go away."

"No. Locking everyone out is going to do you no good."

In the end, she finally breaks, burying her head in my shoulder. I tentatively wrap my arms around her, and fiddle with her hair gently. Jared was right. She does smell wonderful. She's also a mess right now, and needs as much help as she can get.

"I-I'm sorry." She pulls away - much to my disappointment - and wipes her eyes. "I'm an em-emotional wreck righ-right now."

"Hey, that's not your fault." I respond with more gentleness than I thought I had in me. Probably because Jared happened to have some gentleness for Mina though. "They should've realize that was a messy subject from the moment they asked. If they'd been looking at your reaction they would've known."

"But I shouldn't have been crying to you about it. You aren't my boyfriend, or anything remotely close..."

I lean a bit closer. "But I want to be."

Her eyes widen jut a fraction. "W-What are you implying?"

I just smirk. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I stand up, but pause at the door. "You know where to find me when you realize I'm right..."

* * *

 **message**

 **So, now we actually need three reviews. I won't be updating till that happens this time, and that's a promise! c:**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - Things Your Boyfriend Should

**Chapter Nine - Things Your Boyfriend _Should_ Do**

 **Wow, those reviews stacked up really fast, guys! c: So, here's the next chapter, as promised!**

 **Guest 1 : I thought it was more in Teague's nature to be blunt instead of hinting at it, so that's what I went with! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Guest 2 : We can only hope!**

 **Guest 3 : I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Guest 4 : Yes, that would definitely sum it up! And yes, she definitely wasn't saying the entire truth, but would you admit you kissed a guy and wanted to marry a guy in the same room as you in front of your boyfriend?**

 **Anonymous : I'm glad you can't wait! Well, I mean, I hope you can wait or else you may die of impatience, but you understand what I'm saying!**

* * *

 _Ever's POV_

* * *

We _should_ all be going to our rooms and sleeping now, if we were reasonable people. Butttt...We're not. And considering the fact that Nix is having a sugar rush and running around the house like a maniac, I doubt any of us will be getting any sleep anytime soon even if we wanted to.

That's when the commotion reaches my ears.

"This is because of what you were talking about, isn't it? You still have feelings for him!" Brody's accusing voice comes first.

"No, it's not! I run off, obviously upset, and you didn't even come after me! Instead, _Teague_ , a guy who has been trying to _murder_ me for over a century, comes and tries to help calm me down!"

"I didn't know you were that upset! I thought you just needed to cool off!"

"Exactly! You don't even know when I'm upset! That's exactly the sort of thing a boyfriend needs to know!"

"Then I'm sure Teague makes the perfect boyfriend for you! How long have you been dating him while dating me? A month? Two?"

"I haven't been dating him! Never have! But if I did start, I'd have good reason too!"

Ooh, they're really angry. I creep up to the door with Nan, listening harder.

"Mina, you can't seriously have feelings for a swine like him!"

"I don't! This is happening because you can't even do things a normal boyfriend should be able to do!"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations, but no one will! You're going to end up being alone for the rest of your life, at this rate!"

And on that note, stomping heads our way. Nan and I quickly scramble into chairs and pretend not to have been listening as Brody steps in, and slumps in defeat into a chair.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He mutters.

"Lots of interaction with Fae magic can cause humans to become unstable emotionally. It's only natural, considering you were - ahem - I mean, are Mina's boyfriend."

"You don't need to pretend you didn't hear it. Mina and I aren't a thing anymore." He puts his face in his hands.

"Hey, you guys probably wouldn't have made it very far anyways." Oops. That was the wrong thing to say on my part. He stiffens, but doesn't speak up again.

* * *

 **Hm...That was a bit intense! And this is all in just one day! o.o Of course, today ends soon...**

 **So, how fast are you guys going to get three reviews up this time?**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nasty Habits

**Chapter 10 - Nasty Habits**

 **Hehe, I was kind of tempted to call this chapter "Seriously, Teague?" because of what happens in it. cx Just a fun little tidbit before we start!**

 **Guest 1 : We can only hope! I'm making no gaurantees.**

 **Guest 2 : He's actually going to explain that in this chapter, so...Yup! He did hear the fight though. ;)**

 **Guest 3 : I'm glad you thought so!**

 **Guest 4 : Me too! xD**

 **Anonymous : Thank you so much for the compliments! It means a lot. ;) And you've guessed correctly!**

 **Guest 5 : I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.**

 **booknerd00 : Oh gosh, I laughed out loud when I read this review. So glad no one else was around, because they'd probably think I'm off my rocker. cx Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

 **xXMADD1EXx : It did indeed!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling at my rather empty room. It took quite a bit of time to get everyone situated in their rooms. Thankfully, Nix was able to help. He's basically been living here - like an adopted brother, really - although he does go out quite a bit doing whatever a nixie turned human does in his free time. And, now that everyone is in their own room, I'm able to retreat into the comfort of mine.

How did this day go wrong? I went from sitting at home, looking forward to a calm, quiet weekend, to having a surprise party thrust upon me. Not just that, but I also kissed Teague, had to relive the most traumatizing memory for myself in my arsenal of them, and then broke up with my own boyfriend.

Not cool at all.

I hear a creak of a floorboard in the dark, and sigh. "You've got some nasty habits you need to work on, Teague. You shouldn't enter a girl's room without permission. The least you could do is knock."

"Ah, but I don't enter girl's rooms without permission. Except for your's." He's sitting on the bed though, looking me in the eye. There's a bit of a pause, and silence fills the air for a few moments before he speaks up. "So, you broke up with Brody."

"That I did." I try to keep my voice calm, but I feel another emotional train wreck coming on.

"I heard what happened during that conversation. I was in the next room." Why am I not surprised? "Is what he accused you of true?"

"He accused me of a few different things. You need to specify."

"That you were trying to break up with him because you're interested me?" I can sense him grinning as he voices my hidden thoughts, and when I shift myself so I'm looking at him, I see that grin.

I can't help it. I go red, and I really hope he doesn't have amazing eyesight or anything like that. "N-no."

Curse that stutter! "Hm...Why don't I believe you, Mina?"

"I'm telling you, it's not true."

"So you're still going to deny it?"

"I'm not denying anything! I'm speaking the utter truth!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Mina." His face is inches from mine. "As I've said, you know where to find me when you finally come to your senses..."

* * *

 **Hm...What are you guys thinking? I promise, things are going to get a bit more dramatic tomorrow! Okay, not just a little...**

 **So, are we up for getting three more reviews so I can get started on writing Chapter Eleven?**

 **And now, onto updating Hide and Seek early!**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - And Then The Phone Rang

**Chapter Eleven - And Then The Phone Rang**

 **Hm...Well, that's a very interesting title, now isn't it?**

 **Roseberry007 : I'm glad you like it! And hehe, I'm glad you gave me the idea! It really helped.**

 **Guest 1 : We will just have to see, now won't we?**

 **Guest 2 : Hehe, exactly!**

 **Ashka Silver : It's alright, I totally understand! ;) And wow, that means a lot to hear that you've talked about my stories! I'm glad I've been able to bring some laughs out! c:**

 **Guest 3 : No, don't die! I'll be guilty of murder then!**

 **Evx : Well, at least you did get to read it! :) And I'm glad you liked the chapters!**

 **Guest 4 : Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I'm leaning against the counter in the kitchen whenever Mina enters the room. She brushes some of her hair from her eyes, but then gives a start whenever she sees me.

"Uh...What are you doing here?" The confused expression on her face is rather cute.

"What, am I not allowed to be in the kitchens?" I ask back, giving a look of complete innocence...Except, perhaps, for my grin.

"I guess you are..." She frowns. "But no one else is up!"

"So?" I stand up, and step a few steps closer. "I think that makes having a conversation much easier."

"Really?" This just seems to confuse her even more.

"When it comes to you, yes."

She's about to answer whenever the loud boom of thunder shakes the air, and a flash of lightning can be seen from the window. I can see Mina instinctively jump, and because of her well-known clumsiness, she slips. And falls right into my arms.

"Look at that. You're just throwing yourself into my arms. How incredibly improper." I'm teasing, but it makes Mina's face go bright pink all the same.

"It wasn't intentional!" She tries to pull away, but I'm not letting go.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Our faces are mere inches apart. I can't help but think of the distance between our lips. What on earth is he doing? Is he doing what I think he's doing? I can hear my heart begin to pound in my chest, speeding up. Oh goodness, I do hope he can't hear it. His eyes suck me, and I'm not sure whether to pull away or let him. It's a very conflicted feeling.

That's when the phone rings, and it gives him enough of a shock that I'm able to duck out of his arms and rush over to the phone. "Oh, I'd better get that!"

He looks very disappointed, but I'm not sure what I feel. Did I want to kiss him? I suppose I did. But I can't let him know that. Even the thought of that makes my face go pinker still - as it was already pink from me falling into his arms - and so I hurriedly pick up the phone and answer, to try and take my attention off of Teague, who's gaze is still trained on him.

"Mina? Mina, this has to be quick. I don't have much time."

Fear courses through me as another roar of thunder takes the air, and the rain pounds down on the house.

* * *

 **Hm...What could this phone call be about? Any ideas? And from who?**

 **Remember, any dares (trust me, there's going to be a very fun one later today ;)), questions, games, or anything really that you'd be interested in seeing in this story would be great!**

 **And now, three reviews are needed for another update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Storm

**Chapter Twelve - The Storm**

 **Wow, that was extremely fast, guys! As you can see, I decided on updating this over Just Follow Me, so I'm sorry if you're waiting for that update! I promise, I will update it tomorrow though!**

 **alfa-z123 : Thank you!**

 **Guest : Ya, Brody was pretty awful. But, it did get us closer to our wanted Meague! As for Ever and Nix kissing, did you miss I believe Chapter 2 or 3? That was one of the first dares. cx**

 **Evx : Hm...Well, one of those guesses is correct. But I won't say which, because you will soon find out!**

 **Anonymous : We will just have to see, now won't we?**

 **booknerd00 : cx See, if only we could just dictate Mina's actions like that.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I can see Mina's face lose all color in it as she talks on the phone. Or, rather, listens. She hardly speaks a word at all during it, and finally nods her head goodbye, murmuring the words as well before hanging up.

"It's the storm." She's whispering at first, and I can see panic blazing in her eyes. Whatever she was told wasn't good news, I can see that very clearly.

"What about it?" I ask, confused.

"The storm is made by Fae." She speaks a bit louder. "Teague, they'll kill anyone who steps out of this house! It's stopping all traveling to the city with how dangerous it is!"

"Calm down, calm down. How do you know it'll kill anyone who goes outside?"

"My mother told me! The Fae Godmothers have seen it before! Most Fae hate Grimms. You know that! And so they hate me!" She ends up letting me wrap my arms around her as she once again buries her face in my shoulder.

"I guess the party is going to be happening for a bit longer..." I grin.

She gives a quick sniffle. "Yes. Yes, I guess so."

"Shall we wake the others up?"

She pulls her face from my shoulder and nods, wiping her eyes with one hand. "Y-Yes. Yes, we should."

I can't help but think I should dare Brody to go outside before we tell them the danger. It would be nice, to have him out of the picture completely.

"Alright. You take Ever's and Nan's rooms, I'll get Nix's and Brody's." I nod to her.

"Don't blow anything up, okay?" She gives me a feeble smile before hurrying off.

Oh joy, this party just got more interesting.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like the party is going to last a bit longer, peeps! cx Indefinitely longer, actually...I wonder what will happen with them all cooped up in there? No doubt there will be secrets spilled and lost tempers.**

 **So, are we up for getting three more reviews for an update? I'll be interested to see if you manage it while I go to sleep...**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Here We Go Again

**Chapter Thirteen - Here We Go Again**

 **Hehe. Who's ready for Chapter Thirteen? Because I am!**

 **Evx : Haha, I thought you might say that.**

 **booknerd00 : Yes, yes, that is true. Poor Teague just wants him out of the picture permanently though.**

 **Ashka Silver : Don't you dare die! I refuse to be guilty of a murder.**

 **Guest : I'm giving no spoilers away whatsoever. You guys will be finding out soon enough what it is, considering it happens in this chapter.**

 **Anonymous : Haha. Well, I'm afraid I like cliffhangers - especially big one - so no can do there. But, we will see what Teague has up his sleeve soon, there will be some information on who is causing the storm and why, and as for Truth or Dare? Why, they're going to play it again this chapter! And it will be such fun...For some people, that is. For others? Not so much.**

 **And now? On with the show!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

It took _forever_ for everyone to wake. I tried to wake Ever up, but it didn't work. She slept for a few more hours, waking up at around ten o'clock am.

Thankfully, I got downstairs fast enough to stop Teague from getting Brody to go outside. And had some stern words with him about. Of course, he acted completely innocent, and I gave up after the first few minutes because Ever was awake.

"Okay. Let's make this clear now. No one can go outside. Nobody." I begin to talk once everyone is in the kitchen.

"And why not?" Ever asks.

I flinch as some thunder roars yet again. "Because of that storm. It's not your average one. It's an evil Fae created one. They're out there, waiting to kill anyone who comes out of the house, or steps on the grounds by entering. So no one can get in or out."

Horror shows on Nan's face. "You mean we're all stuck here? We'll die!"

"No." Teague speaks up this time. "Fae magic can easily get us what we need when we need it."

"True..." Nan closes her eyes for a moment. "I know what we can do to take our minds off it!"

"And what would that be?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare again! Come on!" She grabs me by the shoulder and drags me into the living room, and the others follow, probably because there's no arguing with Nan when she makes her mind up to doing something.

"I call going first!" Ever jumps in, and glances at me with a smirk.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this all? I end up sitting next to Teague, but I pay no mind to it. I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen.

 _Have you decided to admit it yet?_

The voice takes me by surprise. _Teague, get out of my head right now!_

 _I'm not_ in _your head. I'm communicating with you, similarly to when you would write me in the Grimorie._

 _And why are you communicating with me?_ I raise an eyebrow in his direction.

 _Because I want to know if you've finally admitted it._

 _Admitted_ what _exactly?_

 _That you like me!_

"Hey, lovebirds!" I can't help it, I immidietly go pink and look over at Ever. "Are you going to pick truth...Or dare, Mina?"

I could pick truth. But then again, what have I to lose dare wise? It's not like she can make me do anything worse than what she's already done. Not that kissing Teague was such a bad thing...

"Well, Gimp?"

"Dare." I say finally.

"Alright. I dare you and Teague..." Come on, she can't be making us kiss again? "To act like an actual couple for the rest of today and for all of tomorrow."

I swear my heart stops thumping in my chest, and my face goes an even brighter pink. "W-What?"

* * *

 **Ooooh, that's going to be fun, is it not? Of course, on the one hand, we know that Brody isn't going to like it. But it could get us closer to Mina admitting her feelings to the ever persistent Teague!**

 **So, are you guys ready to give three reviews for the next update! Like always, if you have any ideas for dares, games they should play, or something you think would be cute to have happen, add it in your review!**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - Mina Hates Truth or Dare

**Chapter Fourteen - Mina Hates Truth or Dare**

 **Hehe, poor Mina. cx She always seems to get stuck with horrible dares or awful truths. Not horrible for us Meague shippers though...**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Yes, she did indeed! But poor Mina. xP**

 **Anonymous : Don't worry, we get to see Teague's reaction this chapter, and from his point of view at that!**

 **Guest : Haha, I get that feeling too.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I move my gaze form Ever to Mina, who looks very, very panicked. Nan and Nix, on the other hand, look very excited. I don't bother looking at Brody. If he's angry, me looking at him could blow him up.

"But we aren't a couple!" She protests.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're just going to _act_ like one. You know. Kissing, staying near each other, all that."

Mina's face goes bright pink. No doubt she's thinking about how I almost kissed her this morning. I can't help the small smirk that takes my face whenever she continues to try and protest. "But-"

"Who knows? By the end of tomorrow, you might be so comfortable with it that it sticks."

"Nan, help me!" Mina turns to Nan, who just giggles and shakes her head. "Nan Taylor, I hate you. This is all your fault! If you didn't pick to play Truth or Dare I wouldn't have this problem!"

"It's not a problem for you." Nan winks. "You probably enjoy it."

"Yup." Nix adds. "Besides, you could never hate Nan."

Mina puts her face in her hands from embarrassment, and I can't help but almost feel bad for the merciless teasing she's receiving. Almost.

In the end, I decide to help her out a little bit, and put an arm around her. She lets out a small squeak of surprise, and stiffens at my touch.

"If we're supposed to be a couple for the rest of the day and tomorrow, you really need to learn to not freak out when I do this." I smirk, but she just groans at the mention of it. I'll have her singing another tune by tomorrow night. I'll make sure of that.

I catch a glimpse of Brody, and have to contain a laugh. His face is very contorted, as if he can't make up his mind between barfing and strangling me.

"So, Mina, who are you asking next?" Nan asks.

"Nix." She glances over at him. "Truth or dare, Nix?"

"Uh..." He frowns, as if weighing the question. "Truth?"

"If you had to kiss one girl in this room, who would it be?" Ooh, she really does want to get back at them.

Nix's face goes pink, and he mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that, Nix? I didn't quite catch that."

His face gets even pinker. "Ever..."

It's still really quiet, but I can see Ever's face light up bright pink. She definitely heard that. Nix is desperate now to switch the topic, and glances at Nan. "Uh, Nan, truth or dare?"

"Finally! I finally get a turn!" She jumps up and down before picking. "Gimme a dare."

* * *

 **What dares would you be interested in seeing next chapter, guys? Or anything you'd like to see in this story, really?**

 **I'm having way too much fun. cx But I never miss the chance to embarrass Mina!**

 **Anyways, three reviews will buy the next update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Third Ship Has Begun To

**Chapter Fifteen - The Third Ship Has Begun to Sail  
**

 **Hehe, Nan is so happy she got a dare. But how long will she be happy for?**

 **Anonymous : Alright, here's Nan's dare! As for Teague getting Mina to reveal her secrets? Well, I'm afraid we'll just have to see. He's got till tomorrow night!**

 **Evx : Yes, yes, but his reputation would also be on the line.**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad it brought out a smile! That's really the point of this story, to be more lighthearted than most. However, there are going to be a few more...How shall we say, problems, later...As for Nan's dare, I like that! It will definitely involve Brody and Nan.**

 **Ashka Silver : Wow, thank you! And I'm glad you really like my stories, it really helps boost my confidence, something that has been kind of wavering lately. c: Everyone has helped with my confidence (writing on here in general seems to, as my friends off the internet aren't always, how shall we say, the most supporting) and it means a lot to read your reviews.**

 **alfa-z123 : Thank you! I'm glad you like them!**

 **Guest 2 : Hehe, yes, we've got all sorts of ships in this story.**

 **Guest 4 : Ooh, interesting! I will see about using that!**

 **Blake girl : I'm glad you do!**

* * *

 _Nan's POV_

* * *

"Lay it on me, Nix." I say, as Nix glances around the room. His eyes fasten on Brody.

"Alright." I catch a glimpse of mischief in his eyes.

Darn it. Darn it, darn it, darn it! I knew I shouldn't have told him. I knew it! I told him at one point that I was a bit interested in Brody. I don't even remember why. It just somehow came into the conversation. I made him swear not to breathe a word of it to Mina, because that would just add even more to her misery considering he was her boyfriend, but now that they had broken up, I admit that I had high hopes. But he wouldn't dare use that against me! Right?

"How about this?" He cocks an eyebrow. "I dare you to go kiss Brody."

My face goes pink. He did it. Oh, I hate that boy! I hate him so much! I should've known not to trust a Fae! Mina raises an eyebrow at my reaction, and a knowing look takes her face. Her eyes widen, and I swear Teague pulls her a bit closer.

"I-I-I-" I try to protest weakly.

"It's a dare! You have to." Ever smirks.

Geez, she didn't seem to like that rule when she was kissing Nix. Then again, she's probably rubbing it in since she had to.

Brody's face, of course, is bright red, probably because he wasn't expecting to get dragged into a kissing dare with anyone besides Mina. Of course, that's not going to happen now, so I guess he thought he was safe. "Please, Ni-"

"Nope! It's already been spoken! Now do the dare." Nix gestures with his hands.

With a still pink face, I kiss Brody quickly, and then pull away, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Maybe we should be done playing Truth or Dare."

"Someone's changed their tune." Teague smirks - I try to glance at Mina for her reaction, but she refuses to even look at me - and I sigh.

"Seriously. Let's be done." I stand up and promptly leave the room.

I'm going to die of embarrassment. Of course, that's only after I kill that nixie. Nix had better be watching his back, because I'll kill him or worse!

* * *

 **We'll be back to Meague next chapter, I promise. ;) So, what did you guys think? Remember, any ideas on what should happen in the story would be lovely!**

 **And I'm sorry for the lack in reviews! I'll be going on vacation not tomorrow but the next day, so I will be unable to update for a few days, however once I've returned I should have more chapters drafted for all stories and should be able to update quite a bit once you guys post reviews!**

 **And that reminds me! Three reviews will get us a Chapter Sixteen!**

 **~ Dagger**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Beauty in Fae Magic

**Chapter Sixteen - The Beauty in Fae Magic**

Evx : cx Well, Nix is still angry from the truth he had to tell. A kiss seemed like the best way to take everyone's mind off of what he admitted. And yes, I totally agree. I wish Teague existed, but wasn't...Well, wasn't killing people. xD

andgirl12 : No problem! It was a good one!

Guest 2 : I have no idea if they have a ship name. We need to come up with one! :D But Bran would be funny! cx

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"Come on, Mina, you have to try harder." I watch her intently as we stand in the storage room. She's trying to work on her Fae magic with me. However, it's harder to get her to do it on command like this than you would think.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Then try harder!"

That riles her up enough. A blazing fire hovers in midair when her eyes close, but she open them, and her total shock makes it drop to the floor. Clumsy Mina, as always.

"Someone call 911! No, wait, that won't work! We need water!" She's panicking. "Gosh darn it, I'm going to have burned the house down and we'll all be killed by those evil Fae!"

As if to reply to the fact that they were mentioned, thunder ripples through the air. I don't care though. With Fae magic, it's easy to totally get rid of the fire she made.

"Mina, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Teague! This house is on fire!"

"What?"

She turns her head. "What? How? But the-"

I quickly silence her by kissing her right on the lips. It's very quick, but her eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head, and her face is a very, _very_ bright pink.

"You weren't being quiet enough, so I had to find a way to shut you up. Of course, that wasn't a proper one."

"But...But how did you get rid of the fire?"

"Fae magic, Mina. Duh." I turn my hand so the palm is facing up, and cause a flower to blossom and spin. "It's a very beautiful thing, really. Dangerous, but beautiful." Mina seems in awe of the flower - with it's five, pretty, white petals - till I destroy it. "It needs to be used correctly."

"It was very beautiful..." She murmurs. "But why do you use it for such violent deeds sometimes?"

"That's no concern of your's." I decide to change the subject. "Now, on the subject of that kiss..." Even mentioning it has the intended effect, because her face turns pink, which happens to be quite adorable. "I happened to notice you didn't protest it."

"D-Didn't I?"

"Nope. So, are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Don't beat around the bush. Just admit that you love me."

I see her subconscoiusly nod her head.

"That's a good enough answer." I pull her closer, and kiss her again.

This time, she kisses me back. I told her I'd make her admit it. And on day two at that! Lightning flashes at the window when Mina suddenly jerks away.

It's not a natural movement. I can see that. "Mina? What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear it?" She tilts her head, almost confused. "Don't you hear the music that's playing?"

"What music?" I demand, now frustrated.

"It's telling me to follow it." She tries to walk away, out of the room, but I grab her arm, which she promptly tries to tug away. "Teague, let me go! I have to follow it!"

She suddenly freezes, and then tilts her head. "Can you please release my arm, Teague? That hurts."

"Not with that music playing that only you can hear."

She frowns. "What music?"

For a minute I think she's just tricking me to get away. But it's genuine confusion in her eyes. What happened there?

I look out the window for a clue, but all I see is a tall, dark figure iluminated for a moment by lightning.

* * *

 **Music? A mysterious figure? What on earth is that all about? Any guesses? Like always, anything you'd like to see should be mentioned in a review!**

 **Speaking of which, three reviews means the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	17. Chapter 17 - Gone With A Storm

**Chapter Seventeen - Gone With The Storm**

 **Hm...I wonder what that could be implying? And I'm surprised there weren't any guesses on who it is! Want a hint? Well, if you do, here one is, which should make it more obvious. The guy is a fairytale character that used music to lead things. I think that's a pretty obvious clue if you know fairytales!**

 **Evx : The music of the night! cx Nope, not the music of the night. But music that only Mina seems to be able to hear...**

 **andgirl12 : I'm not sure what's happening with Jared right now in this story (so who knows what'll happen with him? xD), but Jared isn't the one leading her outside. ;)**

 **Ashka Silver : Well, Mina doesn't really have a choice. It's like a trance, and she can't break it. She has to be restrained, which obviously isn't happening.**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"Look, Mina is upstairs in her room right now. So, I've decided now is the best time to explain something that I've found has happened, and get your help." It's the day after the music incident, but I have been unable to get it out of my head.

"Why should we help you?" Brody growls.

"Because someone is outside, trying to lure Mina out with music. It was like she was in a trance. And she kept going on and on about the music, or whatever. I saw a glimpse of a figure, but then he was gone after the lightning."

"You mean, someone's trying to make Mina leave the house with Fae magic?" Nan looks nervous.

"Yes." I nod, gripping the chair.

"Guys..." Nix whispers the words, but I ignore them.

"We need a plan." Ever decides. "What do you suggest?"

"Guys..." Nix gets a little louder.

"I think-"

"Guys!" Nix gets very loud. "The storm stopped!"

"What?" I look up, and glance at the window. "It did!"

"But...Why?" Nan looks very confused.

Then, Ever's panicked voice hits us. "That's why."

Mina steps onto the ground outside. What, did she climb down a gutter or something? I'm shocked. Well, not completely. But, she steps onto the grass, and I see the figure, who I now see is playing a pipe. He steps closer, never breaking eye contact with Mina and never stopping his playing. Then, he touches her...And she's gone just like the storm.

"No!"

* * *

 **Uh oh...**

 **And now, three reviews in order to find out what's happening! :D**

 **~ Dagger**


	18. Chapter 18 - I Will Find You

**Chapter Eighteen - I Will Find You**

 **Haha, totally not a Once Upon a Time reference in this chapter's title. Nope, not at all. Anyways, let's find out what happens next!**

 **andgirl12 : As much as I love Once Upon a Time, it's not Peter Pan! Close though!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : I'd definitely feel bad for Mina. I don't think this guy is going to be very pleasant.**

 **Guest 1 : Nope, you spelled it right! And your guess is correct! The Pied Piper has come!**

 **Evx : Yup! I believe there's a more modern story where he also leads mice out...Lol. Maybe that's just in Pink Panther. cx Anyways, yup! That's who it is!**

 **booknerd00 : It's fine! And yup! I don't know for sure if he's a Grimm Brother's creation, but I thought he'd be fun to use either way!**

 **Guest 3 : Thank you!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

It takes a few minutes for Ever and Nix to restrain me as I rush at the window in a blind rage. I'm going to find her. I have to! He can't have taken her just like that! It's not possible! It's not fair! It's not allowed!

"Teague!" It's Ever's screaming at me that finally brings me back. She glares at me, ad I see something from whenever she was friends with Jared glimmer in her eyes. What was it? I couldn't be sure. "Teague, wake up! Snap out of it! This isn't helping Mina!"

My senses clear slightly as I look outside. "I...I guess it isn't."

"Exactly. We need to figure out where these Fae are keeping her. Or what they're wanting."

That's when the music reaches my ears. Everyone else's eyes widen, so I can only assume they can hear it too. It doesn't make me want to do anything though, like it did to Mina. I retain all of my abilities and thoughts, not wanting to follow it. So, he can do different things with it, like what he's doing now. Sending his messages. Doing his dirty work.

 _Do you want to see Mina again? I bet you do. And if that's the case, I want Teague outside, alone. In the middle of the grass. I want him to have the Grimorie with him. The Grimm will be used to separate you, Teague, into Jared and Teague again. We've found a way to perfect the split, and it will split them the exact way it was before._ I don't like that idea. Will I lose my love for Mina? I can't imagine me doing that, but could it be possible? If so, I don't think I like this plan. _Then, the Grimm will be returned to you. Understood?_

Then the music disappears. I turn to those around me. "What do you think?"

"It's a stupid idea. There's no way they'll return her just like that." Ever mutters. "It's a trick. A trap."

"No way! I'm not risking Mina's life! I don't like the idea of what that music guy could do to her!" Nan protests.

"Pied Piper." I mutter.

"What?" Nan looks confused.

"The music guy? He's the Pied Piper. That's how he lured Mina out. With his magic pipe. And Fae don't lie, so I think we can assume he's telling the truth here."

"So we're supposed to believe him? Split you guys again?"

"Yes. As much as it pains me to, yes."

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

My hands fly to my throat on their own accord. I can't breathe. I'm being strangled by myself. And there's nothing I can do to stop it! I'm panicking quite a bit now. What's going on? There's music in my head, not quite as loud as before. That's what's making me do this. But why?

The Pied Piper is in front of me. He has messy, brown hair and piercing green eyes. If he wore a nicer expression, he could be taken for a cute, nice guy. But his expression is almost maniacal. It reminds me of Teague, but not so inviting. Not something that turns me on. This look is something that turns me off when I see it on the Pied Piper. I hate it. Why won't he put that pipe down for one moment?

"Don't worry, love." The sleek voice comes from behind me now, - the Pied Piper terrifies me, because he can change positions so fast - and a shiver runs down my spine. Not the type I get when I'm around Teague. The type I get when I'm afraid. "If you mean something to them, they'll fulfill the deal. If not...Well, we'll get to have lots of fun."

I don't think I like his idea of fun, and I don't even know what it is yet. But it's probably a lot worse than Teague's. I try to choke something out, but it's unintelligible from the lack of air.

"What was that? A protest?" He still manages to play in between sentences. Just to make me continue to strangle myself? It's awful. "I wouldn't protest, Mina, dear. After all, that could make your death come," He pauses to play a low note, and my hands squeeze tighter, "quicker. How about we have some fun instead? You be a good girl, and you won't have to strangle yourself. Got that?"

I bob my head, feeling lightheaded, and after a bit of music, my hands slowly pull away.

"Good. Now let's play, shall we, Mina?" I don't like the smile that takes place on his face.

Not at all.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Very, very bad. What are you guys thinking will happen next? Remember, anything that you think should happen, you just need to add in your review! I love suggestions in this story - although some things are already mapped out - and I do get some inspiration from reviews,e even if I don't use your exact idea!**

 **Now for those three reviews so that I update!**

 **Also, I'm going to be putting two one-shots up soon, so if you guys like my writing, feel free to take a peak! If it takes me some time to update (say we get three reviews today but I don't get started right away) that's why.**

 **Thanks again for being such amazing and inspiring readers and reviewers! It means a lot!**

 **~ Dagger**


	19. Chapter 19 - I Don't Want To Play This

**Chapter Nineteen - I Don't Want To Play This Game**

 **Haha, time for the next update! :D Let's find out what's happening to poor Mina...After all, the Pied Piper doesn't seem like someone pleasant to be around. And if he doesn't seem like a pleasant person to be around, that must mean his game is not very fun to play...Aw, our poor Mina. What shall she do?**

 **Evx : Haha, yes, the difficult choices! Return Mina, or have Teague split once more...I do have a course of action, but I won't be saying anything yet! Haha. And that's not crazy! It's totally legitimate. ;) Of course, this story's Jared would not be like Time of Dying's/Counting Star's Jared, so no need to worry there.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : We will have to find out this chapter! I can guarantee that it isn't good though...**

 **Guest 1 : Yes, the Pied Piper is cruel. And the split probably won't be benefiting to Teague. But I promise, all of this is for a reason! *coughnothereasonisnotdramacough* So just bear with me through this pain. cx**

 **Now, on with the show! Errr...Story.**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Running through the woods, I can hear - and feel - my heart going five hundred beats per minute. Not literally, but that's what it seems like. I need to get away. I don't even care _where_ I'm running to at this point, as long as it gets me far away from any pipes, pipers, or pieds. Somehow, I managed to run away, and get out of the music's hold. Unless that's what he meant to have happen? I can never tell what he wants.

No doubt he'll probably start playing his music soon and I'll be distracted and disoriented and all of that good stuff. But I can't think about that now. The further I run, the longer it takes for the music to reach me. Maybe it even has a boundary? I can only hope.

I come to screeching halt. In front of me is a rapid flowing river, and I can risk swimming it, but being as close to the gorge I've just noticed as we are, I'd probably end up being flung downwards and dying. Not exactly what I want to do. I spot a tree with a branch that goes all the way across, and a plan formulates in my mind. So, I move towards it, and then begin the climb upwards. It's as I'm about to go onto the branch hanging over the river that the Pied Piper shows up.

"Oh, Mina, why can't you just be a good girl? All you have to do is follow the rules of the game. Instead, you keep breaking them." He shakes his head as if I've upset him.

"I don't _want_ to play any games with you!" I snarl back, gripping the tree tighter.

"Would you rather I force you to abide by the rules while you're here?" He raises an eyebrow.

Oh no. I'd completely forgotten and let him distract me. How could I be so stupid?! I step out onto the limb of the tree. "No. No no no no no."

That's when the music reaches me. As haunting and eerie as ever, it weaves around me, and it's very loud. It begins to take command, and I can't do anything to stop it. _Come down the tree, and stand before me like a good little girl._

I stop moving the way I want to go, unable to move forward. My hands begin to move on their own accord along with my feet as they force me to climb back down the tree and stand before the Pied Piper.

"Good girl." What am I, a dog? This is idiotic!

Now I can't even make out what the music is saying. But whatever part of my brain that controls movement can. Because suddenly, I'm _kissing_ this jerk. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. At his command. Kissing him. I'm disgusted by myself. Disgusted.

He just forced me to kiss him!

He pulls away after a moment, and his sick, maniacal grin slips back onto his face. "Did you enjoy that, Wilhelmina?" Ew, not only is he asking me if I enjoyed it, but he uses the name I hate. Doubly wrong. But, I'm still under his control. My head bobs up and down mechanically. "I thought you would. Now, you're going to return with me, and you're going to go to sleep while I make sure there are no unwanted rescue parties. We can't have your friends breaking the bargain I've put up for you, now can we?"

Can he force me to go to sleep? Probably, but at least if I'm asleep, he can't do anything because he'll have to be keeping guard. If I'm asleep, he can't control me, unless he's waking me up. It may be better that way. Hopefully my friends hurry up though. I hate this. Especially the fact that I was used in a _bargain_ with my friends. I'm tempted to ask what the bargain is - well, I would if I could - but I can't, and somehow I feel like I might not like the answer.

* * *

 **Poor Mina, having to deal with something like this...Let's hope Teague and the others can save her! But, all they have to do is make sure Teague shows up tomorrow with the Grimorie to get her, right? Should be simple. :3**

 **Now, we just need our awesome three reviewers to show up - whoever they may be! - so that I can update with the next chapter! After all, we don't want to leave Mina in this position forever! It's like Dancing all over again!**

 **~ Dagger**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Things I Didn't Expect

**Chapter Twenty - The Things I Didn't Expect To Happen Today**

 **Well, here we are, guys! The next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and not hating me too much because I'm torturing Mina so much. It's just so much fun! cx Other fanfiction writers, I think you know what I mean. :p So don't blame me.**

 **Evx : Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be okay. Maybe. There are no promises in my fanfictions. The plot ideas are always shifting and changing.**

 **booknerd00 : Hey, he's just trying to be a jerk. It's okay. xD Trust me, I'm sure everyone wants to do the same to him.**

 **themagicalmarissa : Haha, he wants to mess with her. :p Give her some awful nightmares about being a puppet. Cause you know Mina. She hates having to be controlled. And I'm glad it's unpredictable! It's supposed to be. Hopefully this chapter will be too!**

 **Guest 1 : Well, it _was_ going to be. And it may or may not become that again. We will have to be. But, if I'm the one writing, you definitely should know it won't be light and happy the entire time. cx I just can't keep that up. I like to throw some spice into the melting pot. Makes it more exciting. Gives it some pizzazz. And we will just have to see what happens to Mina and Teague...Haha. Hehehe. :3**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I wake up to a _massive_ head ache. And I mean a massive one. It stings, and hurts, and throbs, and any other thing that makes your head hurt. I struggle to sit up, only to be unable to move very far. A frown takes my face. What?

I open my eyes, and my first realization is the view from the window. The sun is...Setting, although it's a bit hard to see because storm clouds are gathering again. Setting. S-e-t-t-i-n-g. Which means I missed my opportunity. My chance. Something stopped me from reaching Mina. What is he doing with her? Terminating her? Torturing her? Something worse? Or maybe he's already killed her. Horror rushes through me. This isn't good. This isn't good at all! What if she's gone, and it's my fault?

Then I get my second realization. I'm tied to the bed. My eyes widen. If I'm tied up, and my head feels like an anvil dropped on it...Does that mean someone was stopping me purposefully from reaching her? It's a horrid thought.

"We're good to untie him now. He still should be asleep." There's a voice. I try to identify it, confused. My brain still feels a little fuzzy.

"Yes, he-" The door opens as the second voice begins, and in steps Nix. He stops short though when he seems my glare. "Ever, you said he was going to be asleep!"

"He should be!" She pushes past to get a look, but then backs up when she sees me struggling against the ropes. I'm still not weak enough to break them with my Fae magic. "Darn it. His Royal Fae magic must've kept him from being affected as long as he should've been."

"What did you do?!" I hiss.

"We did what we had to to protect you. Even if it meant sacrificing Mina."

"No! Why would you do that?"

"Because we don't know what it would do!"

"You had no right!"

"It doesn't matter. The time is up."

"Did the music make you?"

"No!"

I fall back a little in despair. What have they done?!

* * *

 **I'm sorry guys! ;; I promise, it's absolutely necessary plot wise. But, uh, you guys might not forgive me for next chapter. But, try to. I promise, it's going to be okay. Feel free to angrily rant in reviews when it comes.**

 **And now? Three reviews, guys! Three reviews so we can get the next, not-so-happy chapter. :) Wait, why am I smiling at that? Evil fanfiction side of Dagger is showing up again. I should be frowning. :( But I promise, there's a reason for it! Even if it's not obvious.**

 **~ Dagger**


	21. Chapter 21 - No Hope

**Chapter Twenty One - No Hope**

 **Hey guys! As I mentioned, this chapter may not make people extremely happy...But, it's all necessary! I promise you, it is! It'll make the story a lot more fun too. :3 So, uh, don't kill me over this, okay?**

 **And I apologize for how short last chapter was! I had to leave so I wasn't able to add as much detail as I would've liked. .**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Evx : Haha, they just want to keep Teague safe! But yes, you can torture them - just please don't torture Nix cause he was just following Ever cause he likes her ;; - in your fanfiction. cx Of course, we'll find out how Mina feels this chapter...**

 **Dagger: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! And I'm sorry for how short it was. ;; I was also kind of tired when I wrote it, which is why it was so short. And shhh, it's okay. I'm sure he'll get what he deserves later...Maybe.**

 **Guest 1 : Possibly. But, there was that deal he was supposed to make with just getting split. Now that that's null, we'll have to find out what's next for Mina...**

 **themagicalmarissa : I know, it's so hard to decide which is better! cx Of course, people may decide once they see what happens to Mina because of it...Hehe. :p**

 **But enough of my little hinting and teasing! Let's get this show - er, chapter - on the road, shall we?**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

"Well, look at that." His awful laugh fills the air as I struggle against the ropes.

So, apparently he can't play music and control me if he's playing music and controlling someone else. Or if he's crossed planes. Which, he did, in order to check if Teague was coming.

"Well, are you going to untie me and take me to Teague?!" I spit.

"Now why would I do that?" He asks, tilting his head like I just asked a stupid question.

"Because there was a deal!"

"Ah, yes, there was a deal. But he didn't show."

It's like a slice directly to the heart. "What?"

He gives another horrid laugh. "He. Didn't. Show."

"No. No! No, that's not possible!" I struggle harder.

"Mina, Mina, Mina, he obviously doesn't care for you as much as you thought. You were just a plaything." He steps closer, his voice a whisper as he voices out loud every single one of my secret doubts. "He never cared for you. You were just something he had for when he was bored."

"No..." I whisper, tears welling in my eyes.

"I can make the pain go away, Mina..."

"What?"

"I can make all this pain go away."

"Please don't kill me." I plead. "Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" There's the part of me holding onto the hope that Teague will still come.

"Aw, now why would I do that?" He gives a softer chuckle that doesn't sound so strange. "No, we still have a game to play, Mina. But I can make you not feel so bad..."

His hands go to his pipe.

"No. No no no. No, not that again."

"This time it will help you, Mina." He whispers. "It'll take away all your sadness."

"No! No, don't use that on me again!" I shriek the words.

And he begins to play, the words haunting my mind and triggering something. _You will forget ever having a connection to them. Their names will hold no value to you. They will mean nothing. They will be like strangers to you. And you will be attracted to me instead of the Dark Prince..._

Everything is slipping away too fast. I can't hold onto any of it, as if I'm trying to keep grains of sand in my hand. There's only one thing I manage to hold onto. Icy blue eyes. There's some reason that I have to remember them. What is that reason? I don't remember. But, it was important. I need to remember them. I need to!

Everything goes black as I collapse.

* * *

 **Like I said before, I promise it's all necessary! Of course, you guys can tell me how much you dislike it in the reviews. cx I know, I know, it was a cruel move on my part! But, it's gonna be okay. Maybe.**

 **Now for the three needed reviews!**

 **~ Dagger**


	22. Chapter 22 - A Weapon

**Chapter Twenty Two - A Weapon  
**

 **Here we go! Let's get this show on the road, alright?**

 **andgirl12 : Yes, let's hope she keeps on hanging on!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Thank you! I feel bad for Teague though too... ;;**

 **themagicalmarissa : Hehe. cx It's necessary! I promise!**

 **booknerd00 : Thank you! It makes me sad too, but I think it'll definitely be fun. Plus, I wanna play around with some memory stuff again since I wasn't exactly as happy with Forgotten as I would've hoped to be - I just didn't feel like I ended up writing it the way I envisioned it - so I'm excited to play with the memories!**

 **Evx : :p Let's just hope Teague comes quickly then.**

 **Guest 1 : Yes, as long as Teague gets going and goes to save her.**

 **It's a bit short, so have my apologies! I'll try to make next chapter longer. ;)**

* * *

 _The Pied Piper's POV_

* * *

This is priceless. Absolutely priceless. I've turned a Grimm into a weapon. The storm is still raging around the Grimm house, and sooner rather than later Teague will be forced to come to me to get her fixed once I send her back to them. Oh, what fun! The havoc I can create with something as simple as music is absolutely stunning. I can't wait to send her.

When he comes, I can request more than I did before, if I wanted to. Of course, I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to be free of my own curse. My hirer may not be...Well, pleased with the way I'm going about this, but he promised to free my curse after. If he doesn't free me for accomplishing this, than I will wreck havoc upon everything.

"Minaaa." I poke my head into the room. I had to pick her up and put her on a bed when she collapsed, but the side effects should be wearing off now from that trigger that's blocking her memories of everyone. I just hope she didn't grab any details of anyone. If she reacted fast enough, she could remember a few different things. Depending on the significance, they could ruin the entire plan. Hopefully she's just too shocked...

She groans, turning over onto her face.

"Mina, come on. Wake up." I walk in, and she rolls over again, opening one eye.

"Ugh. I feel like I was just dragged through a hurricane in the middle of an earthquake."

I give a light chuckle. "I have a job for you, dear."

She doesn't flinch at the pet name, and triumph courses through me. The music seems to have worked, at least for now. "And what's that?"

"I need you to go back to the human plane. I'm going to drop you off in a certain place where there will be around five people who claim to know you. One of them is an extremely evil person. His name is Teague. I need you to kill him."

"Kill him?"

"Yes, kill him." She nods slowly, letting it sink in. I give her a kiss on the forehead, just for the fun of it. "Good girl. Ready to go?"

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I don't know how to get in touch with the Pied Piper, so I'm stuck. I have no way to find Mina. It's really depressing actually. I...I want her. No, I don't just want her. I need her. I need her presence, her voice, her eyes on me.

And that's when I catch sight of it. Outside, there's a girl laying there in the muddy grass. She seems to have collapsed, perhaps knocked out, and the rain rages around. I'm surprised she's not dead. But, when lightning illuminates the sky, I get a good look at her, and hope flares up in me.

Mina!

* * *

 **Aw, poor Mina is so confused. ;-; We'll just need to hope true love prevails! At least she has his eyes, right? That should help.**

 **And now we need three reviews so that I will update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	23. Chapter 23 - Things You Don't Do When

**Chapter Twenty Three - Things You Don't Do When You Are Reunited With Your Would-Be Boyfriend  
**

 **Hm, in case you haven't noticed, I like making puns of Things. cx This story, surprisingly enough, is _not_ very close to the end, as there are some secrets behind the motives of the Pied Piper we don't just yet know and some other information we're going to be finding out as well...Hehe. Any guesses? I'd love to hear them.**

 **And that was a really long chapter title. Woops. . I'm sowwy. It's not really even a chapter title, but now it is! xD**

 **themagicalmarissa : I guess you'll just have to read and see, now won't you?**

 **andgirl12 : Hm, we will have to see, won't we? I guarantee it won't be easy though!**

 **booknerd00 : cx Hehe, I like both of those reactions. It seems we will have to wait and see what happens to poor Mina. Honestly, I feel so bad for Mina. I torture her in every fanfiction I seem to write. I believe this is the second time she's lost her memory in one of my fanfictions...lol.**

 **Evx : Yes, yes, don't do something stupid Mina. Please. Actually, on second thought, doing something stupid could spice the story up. So, uh, surprise us.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : XD Oh my gosh, that review had me laughing out loud with a stupid, shocked smile on my face. Don't let Evx hear you. She has a deep attachment to Teague. We wouldn't want any people getting killed over my fanfiction, now would we? cx**

 **Guest 2 : We will have to see. We will definitely have to see. Yes, the eyes should be a big help, but whether it's enough or not is yet to be seen.**

 **so in her own head: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I push myself into a sitting potion, head still spinning. He did _not_ mention that I would land in the mud in a rainstorm. It actually really hurt. I try to gain my bearings, and end up just sitting there in the disgusting muck, trying to figure out where I am.

My eyes land on a large house as lightning crackles in the sky. I've seen that house before. Actually, it's my house, now that I think about it. I push myself up onto my feet, and while I wobble, I manage to stay standing. An improvement to my conditions. If I can just manage to stumble to the house, I'll be able to map out what I'm doing and get this done with. I don't understand _why_ exactly Pied Piper - you know, it's strange he never told me his real name after all this time, but that doesn't matter right now - couldn't just use his music and kill the guy himself. But I'll do what must be done.

"Mina!" I fall over from shock as my name is announced loudly from a foreign voice.

Someone pulls me into their arms, and my first reaction is to resist. I kick and jerk, trying to get away from this stranger. Who are they? Why are they grabbing me in this manner? It makes no sense!

"Mina? Mina, calm down. It's me." I still haven't managed to get a look at the stranger's face - I believe it's a guy from the voice - as it's dark and I'm too busy struggling against them.

"Let go of me!"

"Mina, what's wrong? It's me!" Confusion slips into his voice.

"I don't know you!"

With gentle hands, he tilts my head so that I'm looking him directly in the face. I'm trembling - and I'm pretty sure he knows it - but when lightning hits the sky I get a good look at his face. Or, more accurately, his eyes, and the sight makes me flinch. Brilliant blue eyes that I know I've seen before. I remember them. I remember grabbing onto them; having to remember them for some reason. But the reason is the most important fact, and I can't recall it.

"Come on, Mina, I saw the recognition." He whispers the words.

"Who are you?" Even my voice is trembling. I'm so shaken up right now that it isn't even funny.

I'm wet, muddy, cold, afraid, and confused. A random stranger who claims to know me has showed up - you know, the Pied Piper mentioned that - and I have no idea what to do. Play along? No. No, I'm not doing that. There's no way I could, anyways. Tell the truth? Honesty always seems to be the best policy in situations. Except...I'll have to omit the killing part. That might not be the best thing to admit.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He looks into my eyes, and the confusion makes him look like a puppy lost in the rain. It's kind of cute.

"No..."

"Mina, it's me. Teague."

A shiver does a jig down my spine. Teague? Teague?! The guy I was told to murder? I definitely need to omit the killing part now.

"You really don't recognize me..." He whispers the words, and I nod feebly. "Come on, Mina, let's get you inside. Maybe Ever will know what to do."

"Ever? Inside? With you? No!" I try to shake his grip off.

"Mina, please calm down." His voice gains an edge of begging and pleading in it. "I promise, I won't hurt you. You need to trust me. You did before..."

For all I know, he's leading me inside to kill me. I shake my head. "No! No, I don't want to come inside with you!"

"It's not safe out here!" He pleads, and a lightning strike lands right beside us. We flinch in unison. "This is a Fae storm, Mina. We'll die if we stay out here any longer! Come on!"

"No!" I'm downright terrified now. I just want to get away from him.

He sighs, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you die from your amnesia, Mina. If I have to drag you inside, I will."

He scoops me up in the air bridal style, and I begin to squirm and struggle. "Let go of me!"

"No!"

He brings me inside as animalistic instincts take over and I claw at his arms to make him release me. Once the door is firmly shut, he sets me down, and I pull away from him as fast as I can.

"Brody! Nan! Ever! Nix!" He yells the names. "We have a problem!"

I heard him mention this Ever - whoever they are - before. But Nan? Nope. Brody? Never even heard of someone named that before. Same with Nix and Ever. I've never even heard of someone named Teague before, for that matter! Besides this guy that I'm supposed to kill, of course. But, they seem to think - or want to make me think - that I know them. Which means I need to be on my toes at all time. I need to kill this lunatic, and fast.

* * *

 **Uh oh...Things are not looking good for our little couple. In fact, things are looking very very bad. Any guesses on whether or not Mina will - or will try - to go through with killing Teague? I love hearing your suspicions!**

 **And now, can we get three reviews? I'll update after that!**

 **~ Dagger**


	24. Chapter 24 - Get Away

**Chapter Twenty Four - Get Away  
**

 **Hm, we have a very interesting dilemma here, now don't we? Mina has forgotten everything about her five friends except for Teague's blue eyes, and has now been told to kill Teague. That's not very good, now is it? Let's find out what's going to happen to our little group as they struggle to help her remember.**

 **Gonna dedicate this chapter to Evx, since her super awesome PM got me to get myself back into action and updating!**

 **Evx : Hehe, we will see! Yes, we will see! c: I will not spoil anything by saying if anything, everything, or somethings in that statement are true or not. Where's the fun in that, after all?**

 **so in her own head : Yessss, chocolate! I'll eat it while I'm writing, so if the words look a little chocolate-stained, that's why. And I completely agree! Seeing someone kill the person they love cause they are under amnesia is always super fun. xp**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Well, if you like murder, you'll definitely like one of the fanfictions I have coming soon. An AU where Mina is an assassin, and Teague is too. XP As for whether or not there will be murder in this story? Well...I'm gonna say the same thing I said to Evx and tell you that my lips are sealed. cx But you definitely don't need counseling! If anything, I do, with the story ideas that formulate in my head that generally are surrounded death.**

 **booknerd00 : Oh, ya, there was the very temporary amnesia that Mina suffered. But I kind of blame that on her insanity, because when you lose your sanity nasty things happen. So we're gonna say that doesn't count. Although, that does remind me to be more creative and stop making Mina lose her memory. cx As for Truth or Dare? An interesting idea...But, that probably won't happen with the way the plot is going right now. But it might, if I switch my story track! And I often do... :p**

 **Guest 1 : Yaaaa, things aren't looking too good for Teague and Mina right now. So, we're just gonna need Mina to hang on to the blue eyes and hope that that proves to be the savior in this case.**

* * *

 _Ever's POV_

* * *

I sit in a chair across from Mina, who has a very guarded and wary look on her face. Her gaze continually flits from Teague to Nix to me to Brody to Nan. No doubt she's frightened. Who wouldn't be? She's suffering from amnesia, and is sitting in _her_ house with five random strangers there that claim to know her. I would be scared out of my mind too. After all, what are you supposed to do in that situation? Believe them? I don't know if I would. And I know it's not a trick, or a joke. Well, maybe it is to the Pied Piper, to mess with Mina in such a way. But Mina would never mess with us like this.

"Are you _sure_ you don't remember anything, Mina?" I question again, looking her in the eye. I've asked the question multiple times, but I still feel like we're missing something that's very obvious and is smacking us in the face. But what? I berate myself mentally, trying to figure out what it could be.

"For the millionth time, I don't remember anything! You guys are just lunatics!" And, for the _millionth_ time, Mina responds in practically the same manner she did the last time. But she's getting more irritable - and probably scared - by the minute. I just wish she remembered even one of us. That would make matters simpler. But, she doesn't, so she doesn't trust any of us. Right now, things really stink for us.

"Mina, are you sure you don't even remember glancing at us once? Not a single time?" Nix speaks up, and her gaze flits over to him. That's the only time she stays looking at someone, - when they're talking to her - and even then her gaze will stray, as if she can't trust any of us. It really hurts.

Teague paces beside me as Mina shakes her head. "No! I've never seen any of you before!"

She's really starting to lose it, but Brody just makes it worse. "Maybe if you try thinking harde-"

"I _am_ thinking hard, and I think you're all psychopaths and need to go to an asylum!" She stands up, trembling. "So...So...So just leave me alone!"

And, on that note, she rushes out of the room before any of us even have time to register what she said. When we do understand it, Teague goes to follow her. I pull him back though.

"No. You aren't going after her." Nan seems to catch onto my reasoning, and is the first to speak up and back me. Of course, does it count as backing me if I haven't even spoken yet?

"Yes, I am going after her!" He doesn't understand, and tries to throw my grip off.

"No, you aren't!" I speak up this time. "Teague, think about this! You've basically told her your her boyfriend when she has no recollection of you! You probably scare her the most!"

"Me being her boyfriend is _exactly_ why I should go and help her!" He's still arguing. Darn it! Why is he such an idiot at times like this?!

"I'm her Fae Godmother, Teague! If anyone should be going after her, it's me! She didn't seem very frightened by me. Just annoyed, and that's nothing new, except I wasn't being intentionally annoying this time. Just let me handle this, okay? If things get loud, you can follow me up. 'Kay?"

"Fine."

"Promise me."

"Do you really doubt me that much, Ever?"

"Promise it, Teague!"

"Fine. I promise I won't follow you unless it sounds like things went south." He grumbles it, but it's a promise all the same.

"Good." I nod firmly, and go up the stairs after Mina.

I find her in the hallway, leaning against a wall. Her hands cover her ears as a pained expression covers her face, as if she's trying to block out the world. I step forward to go over to her, and a loud creak goes through the hallway. She looks up, a very rabid violent look on her face.

"Get away!"

* * *

 **Uh oh, spagettio. Mina's on a rampage. Time to summon Teague, don't ya think? Hopefully he can fix things. Or he'll end up dead. We'll have to see! We will have to see...**

 **Now, how about three more reviews? That will buy you, let's see, one update! XD**

 **~ Dagger**


	25. Chapter 25 - Perfect Storms

**Chapter Twenty Five - Perfect Storms**

 **Alright, here we go again! Uh, I may have been singing Blank Space when thinking up this chapter's title...Hehe. Anyways, let's let Teague enter the fray, shall we?**

 **Evx : Hehe, crazy Mina can hear crazy music in her head. And I have no doubt that you do, Evx. :p Just kidding!**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : Hm, I guess I need counseling then...In fourth grade at one point I went up to people in my class and asked them for their jugular vein to see if they knew it would kill them or not. cx Anyways, thanks for the lovely compliment!**

 **booknerd00 : Actually, the last two chapters were both over 1,000 words, so they were longer than the two chapters before them. I checked myself. The only reason last chapter was as short as it was was because I was trying to contain the drama some so I can use it in this chapter. Otherwise, last chapter would've been quite a bit longer. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise that next chapter will not be!  
**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, let's hope she can help! Of course, she might not be able too... :/ I agree, it is basically up to Teague.**

 **Guest 2 : I'm glad you're hooked! Hopefully this update doesn't disappoint!**

 **so in her own head : Hurrah for chocolate! And thank you! I'm glad it's getting good!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I hear Mina loud and clear. "Does _that_ count as loud?"

"Uh..." Nix frowns at that. "I don't know? Maybe?"

"How can you _not_ know? It's obviously loud!" I respond, frustrated.

"Mina, calm down!" That was Ever this time.

"Well, I don't know if Ever would want you up there so soon..." Nan doesn't seem so sure of her answer either.

"You know what? I honestly don't care about Ever's opinion right now. I'm going up." I begin to go up the stairs.

"Wait!" There's Nix's startled response.

Too late. I've already walked up the stairs.

"Don't touch me!" I hear Mina's shriek even louder now as Ever's wing beats hit me in the face. It's a fresh rush of cold air, which would feel pleasant if it wasn't so fast. I can tell that Ever's panicked just by the pace they're going.

"Mina, you need to push the music out of your head." Ever's voice was a bit calmer now. More firm and forceful. And definitely more focused and determined. "You have to push it out. You have to ignore it. You have to force it out of your head. That's the barrier keeping you from remembering, Mina! I just know it! If you can push past it, you'll remember everything. You have to tru-"

Her sentence is cut off right as I peer up, and Mina let's out an inhumane scream as blinding white lite ensues. It's a pained scream. Not a raging scream or a hate-filled scream, but one that is laced with pain. She's hurt, or something's hurting her in her head. I have to help. I managed to grip the rail of the stiars and keep from falling, mainly because I wasn't getting the brunt of the blow. Ever, on the other hand, flies back against the wall. I hear an awful, sickening thud, but I choose to ignore it. After all, she's not my concern right now.

I brace myself when I step up as another flash ripples through. Without the element of surprise, it doesn't knock me over. I make my way over.

"Get away!" She screams the words, shaking as if she's convulsing. Her eyes dart around madly, as if she's been driven mad by pain. Perhaps she has.

"Mina, look at me!"

"Get away from me!" I stretch out my hand towards her as she shrieks. "Don't touch me!"

I manage to turn her head towards me. "Mina, look me in the eyes!"

She twitches and writhes, trying to look away. But her stance relaxes, and her legs go weak.

"Are you okay?"

"Please don't kill me." The words are whimpered.

"I would never kill you, Mina."

"Please don't kill me." She continues to whimper those words as I take her back to her room.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Mina had herself in fits. Thank goodness Teague managed to fix things...For now. I don't think he'll keep her calmed like that for long, do you?**

 **Also, can we get three reviews?**

 **~ Dagger**


	26. Chapter 26 - It Comes Down To One Thing

**Chapter Twenty Six - It Comes Down To One Thing**

 **Well, we have Mina in her room, who seems to be on the verge of either killing Teague or kissing him. What happens in the morning when Teague goes to check on her though...?**

 **Evx : We can only hope things will be okay. Actually, you guys are the only ones that have to hope. I already know. And I won't be telling what happens. Hehe. Well, I will be, but I won't be spoiling it.**

 **Guest 1 : No! Don't die! D: I don't want to be a murderer! Anywho, I'm glad you like the story so much! It means a lot!**

 **booknerd00 : It's okay. c: I'm not mad or anything of the sort! And I'm glad you understand why I had to shorten two chapters ago. I'm going to attempt and make up for how short last chapter was by making this chapter longer. Hopefully it works! Anyways, I'm glad it's unpredictable and unique! I like putting spins like that on my stories. I haven't actually seen Captain America : The Winter Soldier, so I'm afraid I don't know that comparison though. xp**

 **so in her own head : Yes, my chocolate! And don't worry, I want to laugh and cry at the same time writing this. Hehe. Evil fanfiction side has begun to lurk and take residence in this story. Woops.**

 **Oh, and we're finally back to Mina's POV! Well, I guess not _finally_ , we were there a few chapters ago I believe, but still!**

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I sit on the bed, frowning. This isn't my room. No, it can't be my room. It's a guest room. I know because it's not a disaster zone. My room looks like an atomic bomb went off in it. The events of last night play in my head. The guy - Teague, I should refer to him by his name - must've brought me to the closest room he could find. And that would've been this one.

The door opens, and I jump, whipping around to face whoever's there. Brilliant blue eyes look back at me, and the anxious look on his face slides off. "Hey, calm down. It's just me."

 _It's just me._ His words bounce around in my head. Yes, it is him. It's Teague. The one I'm supposed to kill.

"Are you feeling better?"

He sits down on the bed beside me when he asks, but I shake my head. "No."

"You _seem_ to be better." His eyes meet mine, searching for something. But what? For whoever it is that he claims to have none? The Pied Piper said he, and all the rest of them, were lying when they said they knew me.

I give a humorless laugh at that comment, and he visibly flinches. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Oh, really?" He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't think they were with you. You're an open book."

I just sigh, and shake my head at him. If only he knew. "I'm not whoever it is you think I am."

"But you are. He's managed to block your memories, Mina. You just need to remember."

"If I'm the same person, say something about me that hardly anyone else could know."

He pauses, thinking. "You hate the colors red and gold. You smell like strawberries. You're an aspiring artist, but you don't show your artwork a lot because you're afraid it'll be criticized."

I stare at him, shocked. "There's no possible way that you can know all that."

"But I do. Do you believe me now?"

I decide to dodge that question. I need an excuse to change the subject. My stomach growls right then, and I feel slightly relieved. Oh good. That's a great excuse. "I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?"

He frowns slightly, but doesn't push me further. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Uh, how about a muffin? Blueberry." He nods, standing up.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

As he exits the room, I stand up. It's now or never. He's getting inside my head, and messing with my mind. I have to do it, and I have to do it now. I wait by the door, praying that he won't expect me there. That he won't hear my breathing. When I hear noise on the staircase, I hold my breathe. He can't be allowed to hear me. That will ruin everything.

The door opens, and a confused look is on his face immidiatly. The muffin I asked for is in his hands. "Mina?"

His eyes sweep the room. I wait patiently for them to land on me. Any second now. His head turns, and they land on me. Bingo. He opens his mouth, but is cut off as I spring. The muffin drops to the ground.

I shove him against the wall. He may be bigger, but I had surprise on my side. He squirms slightly as my hands clutch his throat. I have his life in my hands right now. Does he know that? Does he realize that? I could strangle him and end it right now. I ignore the fact that he could probably try to strangle me back though. No need for me to think about that.

However, it's disturbing that he doesn't try to fight back. Instead, he tries to talk to me, to reason with me. "Mina."

"I could end your life right now. Do you realize that?" My voice is a harsh whisper, and he looks like I cut him. Perhaps I did, internally. Right on the heart.

His eyes meet mine. "Then why haven't you?"

I scowl. "Shut up."

"Please. You have to remember."

His question brings up all the doubts in my head. Why haven't I ended him yet, like the Pied Piper told me to? The frantic music that came last night returns, louder than ever. It's painful. _Extremely_ painful.

 _Kill him. Kill him now! Everything is ready!_

The music felt even worse, and sounded more ominous, than it always had before. I nearly moved my hands away to cover my ears. Ha. As if that would make it go away. But it was in my head, and covering my ears wouldn't help.

My fingers tightened a bit around his neck. I heard him gag.

But his eyes. They bore into mine, begging me to remember. They are silent, but I get the message loud and clear. Something wakes up in my brain, and begins to wrestle with the music.

Why would I remember the eyes of such an evil man? The Pied Piper said they would claim to know me. But what if they truly did? The eyes couldn't be a coincidence. They were a direct match. And Teague knew so much about me...

The music pounded in my head, even louder than before. I wanted to cry out as I stumbled back, clutching my head in pure agony. I wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Mina...?" He reached out, trying to pull me closer.

I fled towards the edge of the room. "Get away!" The words were drenched in my pain. Did he know? Could he tell?

"I'm going to help yoi, okay Mina? You just have to trust me." He steped closer.

I stepped back. We repeated this process till I was pressed against the wall. Then he pulled me into his warm embrace.

It was what I wanted. Yet, it wasn't. Everything seemed all wrong. The thing fighting the music in my head screamed over it, as if to wake me up. I shook and began to go into a spasm.

And then, it all stopped, because he pressed his lips against mine.

He was kissing me. My mind momentarily cleared from the haze of chaotic fog that filled it. The guilt of what I had nearly done overwhelmed me.

He pulled away, and it all began to pour back in. "Listen to me. We're going to fix this, okay? We're going back to who caused this mess. The Pied Piper."

I didn't respond, but not because I didn't want to. I couldn't. It all became too much for my mind to handle - all the emotions and voices and actions - so I welcomed the calm, smooth, relaxing darkness that overcame me. In Teague's arms, I went limp.

* * *

 **Yay, it's time to go back to the Pied Piper! Hehe, who's ready to learn more about this mysterious fellow, like his name? I wanna know his name really badly. Uh...Wait. I already know it. . Silly me. But, you guys will get to find out what it is very soon! Any guesses about anything surrounding him? We're going to find out quite a bit over the next one/two chapters...Possibly three? I highly doubt three. Also, my storyline idea jumped tracks to a much better one - for me torturing characters, anyways - so we are getting closer to the end of the story, guys! ;; No, there will not be a sequel, so everything will wrap up - one way or another - at the end.**

 **Now, can we get three reviews? Then I can update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Awful Truth

**Chapter Twenty Seven - The Awful Truth  
**

 **Here we go guys! Only a few chapters left now. :3 I actually have the end written already, so there's no more story line changes now. It's all set in stone. So, how about we begin to learn about this mysterious Pied Piper?**

 **Also, I had to change the rating from K+ to T due to the bit of violence that's here. So that's why the rating changed. I probably should've changed it already, since Mina tried to kill someone, but I guess now is better than never, right?**

 **Evx : Haha, I always seem to end up including a kissing scene, don't I? But as you said, there just has to be. cx And Teague may or may not be safe. I'm not going to reveal that just yet. Better to leave you guys in panic.**

 **so in her own head : But...But...I need my chocolate! D: Good thing this chapter will be leaking us some information, although more of it will come next chapter.**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, yes, Teague does have the tendency to mess things up. And we can at least be relieved that she's not trying to kill Teague right _now._ I will make no promises on whether or not that lasts. And no, his name is not Peter. :3 Also, there is actually some legitimate reasoning behind it, although it's twisted since he is a bit on the crazy side...**

 **booknerd00 : Ooh, a song! I'll have to check it out!**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I cradle Mina in my arms. She twitches every now and then, but she's asleep. She has been for most of this walk on the Fae plane. Which is good, since I don't know how much longer her sanity will last when she's awake. For all I know, she'll wake up and try to kill me. At least the Pied Piper can't play anymore music that will warp her mind even more. The protective shield I've placed around us will handle that. Once we reach this piper, he'll fix this. And then he'll regret that he ever played a single note.

I hear a piercing screech sound, meaning that someone just tried to break the barrier of sound. And it was very near. Looking around and then in the trees, I see him. He's reclining in a tree, although his eyes - the only visible thing beneath the cloak he has on - betray his shock. He drops down when he notices I'm looking at him, landing gracefully and just fine. That drop was extremely high too. I'm shocked.

"Fix her." I spit the words at him as I cradle Mina in my arms. She still hasn't awoken, thankfully.

"This wouldn't have had to happen if you had just made the deal! Now she's gone mad, Teague. Gone mad, beyond the edge." That voice...

I walk closer, and he steps back till he's pressed against a tree. Reaching forward, I rip the hood back, but nearly drop Mina as I stumble backwards in complete confusion. "Lysander?!"

"Teague." He doesn't greet me with the same shock, but then again, he recognized me awhile ago, it seems.

"Bu-But...But why? Why make the storm? Why do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

"I didn't create the storm. The person who hired me did. As for why I did this? The same reason that I just said. The person who hired me demanded that I did. Perhaps not in the _manner_ that I went about with it, but he told me to use Mina to use the Grimorie and resplit you."

"But...But..."

"If you had just come, I wouldn't have had to do so much! I wouldn't have had to try and kill you with her!"

"Who. Hired. You."

"They forbid me to tell."

"Then fix her, to make up for your mistake!"

"Mistake? I made no mistake! I did what I had to do to survive!"

One of my oldest - and only friends - doesn't seem to care the slightest bit about my plight. But why? And why is he acting in such a manner? I don't understand any of it. "Please..." I sink to my knees, staring down at Mina, "Fix her."

He sighs. "If you agree to be split..."

"Anything."

"Wake her up."

"What?"

"Wake her up. I don't dare do it myself."

"Why not? Then again, I don't want any more of your music in her head."

"And I don't either."

That strikes me as strange, but I'll ask once Mina is safe. I do take back my comment from before. This doesn't seem to make any sense to me at all. I need to talk to Lysander, to get all the facts.

Gently, I shake Mina awake. She twitches as she begins to rouse, and Lysander looks at me, closing his eyes. "Do you have the Grimorie?"

I remembered the original deal, and had actually brought it in case. "Yes."

"Then give it to her, now, and step away before she lunges at you." I do as instructed, and then back up. His attention turns to Mina. "Mina, open that book, and point it at him."

She doesn't question him. He really pulled a number on her, didn't he? Anger at him boils up inside at me, but I force myself to shove it away. I can't deal with that anger. Not now. I'd lose it. When the light flashes, it grabs hold of me, and it's as if it's cutting me down an all too familiar line. It's done it before though. I guess it makes sense that it's easiest to pick out the weak spot, the spot that was only recently mended.

I let out a pained scream, dropping to my knees. I'm being ripped apart, and it hurts! It hurts like I'm burning internally and no matter how much air I get, it can't enter my lungs because of the smoke. Finally, the pain fades, and I fall to the ground.

A voice I haven't heard recently speaks up. "Mina?"

"Don't touch her!" That's Lysander snapping at him. "Not till I flush the music out of her."

There's another scream, this one not belonging to me, but to Mina. And then it's over as quickly as it began.

"Did you do it?" Jared demands.

"Yes! I did it!" Lysander seems irritated. On edge, even. I lift my head a little to see his hand stray to his pipes. He quickly pulls it away.

"Then I'm taking her back home." Jared's gaze shifts to me. "And you can stay here, for all I care. Just don't touch Mina."

And with that, he and Mina are gone. Pain wells up at me as I push myself to my feet. Whether it's emotional or physical, I don't care. I just know that all of me hurts. Maybe it's both types. "Lysander, what have you done?!" I want to wail like a child, with the anger and sadness that spring up inside me.

"I will explain everything, I promise." He looks me in the eye, and for once I see a hint of the Lysander I used to know in them. "But you have to hear something first."

"What is it?!" The pain in his eyes - and _pity_ \- anger me.

"You aren't going to like it."

He's trying to get me used to that idea. That just panics me even more. The anger grows. "Tell me!"

After a deep breathe, he nods. "Alright, you deserve to know."

I grit my teeth to keep from lashing out. "Get on with it." The words are growled.

"You have to kill Mina."

* * *

 **Hehehe, I don't know if I'm dreading the end of this story, or if I'm super hyped. Guess we'll have to see when I finally reach the end, won't we? cx**

 **Anywho, are we able to get three reviews? Thanks again for all the support guys!**

 **~ Dagger**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Simple Yet Awful Choice

**Chapter Twenty Eight - The Simple Yet Awful Choice**

 **Uh oh, it seems that Lysander has quite a bit of explaining to do if he doesn't want to get himself killed by Teague. After all, you don't just suggest to the Dark Prince that he should kill his would-be girlfriend. That's a big no no. Unless you have a death wish, of course. There's only one more chapter after this!**

 **so in her own head : Yay, I got chocolate! As for Teague having to kill her, all will be explained in this chapter...**

 **booknerd00 : Hehe, I wouldn't be saying your yays yet. Mina may or may not still have some issues that Lysander will address this chapter. Not only that, but Jared is never a good sign in my fanfictions it seems, and Teague has just been told he has to kill Mina. So obviously we have some problems.**

 **heywassuphelloo : :p We'll find out who hired Lysander this chapter. Not only that, but you may change your mind when you read what the Pied Piper has to say on the matter.**

 **Guest 1 : Oh, I'm glad you weren't! :D**

 **Evx : Yup, Teague was split. Again. As for the Meague part of this, well, it is Meague. But we may still have to worry...**

 **Guest 2 : Well, we were told that Teague needs to kill Mina, that Lysander was working under orders, and that Jared doesn't want Teague anywhere near Mina. We really need to worry...**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

"I...You can't be serious!" I stare at Lysander like he's grown two heads. "You better explain this right now, or I'll pull your head off your body right now!"

"Look, calm down a little. I promise I can explain." He looks nervous, as if there's a time bomb that's about to explode at any moment. And there is. Me.

"Then do it!" I shout the words at him.

"First, calm down. You need to be rational when I'm telling you this."

Grumbling, I take a few deep breathes, enough to at least _think_ rationally. "Fine. I'm calm now. Now just hurry up and tell me why you want me to kill Mina!"

"I'll start from the beginning." Lysander takes a deep breathe this time. "While you blocked out Jared from your mind, he was - in all senses - communicating with me with his thoughts. He _wanted_ you to block him out, so that he could go undetected. You see, a long time ago I was cursed. Jared and the Fates were the ones that knew. They didn't want to tell you in case you used it to your advantage. You see, they knew how much I loved playing my music, and they blamed me for not keeping a better guard on the maze, since I was to protect the bottom of the tower undetected. And so, my curse was that I'd be able to control others with my music, but the music playing would drive me mad yet be like a drug, making me want more. It was an endless cycle. Jared promised to free me from my curse if I did this."

"And did he?" I interrupt.

"It would seem so, but that's beyond the point. I was explaining why I did this. Now don't interrupt, and let me finish explaining."

"Fine."

Lysander picks up where he left off. "Now, I was informed of your location by Jared, and of a certain female Grimm that you were interested in, and that you had been interested in for awhile. He told me the instructions to split you guys again. All I had to do is lure Mina to me with music, kidnap her, and inform you guys of the deal. Jared relied on you having to go the next day. But, when you didn't, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I couldn't kill you myself. We were friends, and that was part of the curse. So, I used music to try. Obviously, that didn't matter, because you survived it, and brought her to me again to fix the music issue."

"I don't see what any of this has to do with Mina."

"Don't you? Do you nothing about Grimms, even after all your years of tormenting them?"

I flinch. "I still don't understand."

"Must I spell it out?" Lysander is _really_ irritated now. Not that he has a right to be. I'm the one that should be mad. "Grimms are very hard to control, Teague. Leading them some place is one thing. But blocking memories? Ordering them to kill someone? Making them fall in love?" Woah, he did _what_?! I struggle to keep in mind that he was slightly crazy when he did this. "That affects them."

"But you flushed the music out..."

"Not completely."

"What...What are you implying?"

"There will be times when the music has no hold over her. But, in order to do what needed to be done, I broke her."

"What?!" I shout the words, and Lysander cowers at my wrath, backing up slightly.

"She's broken, Teague! Her mind is broken! Some times, she will be sensible. She will know that something is wrong. She will retain all her memories that I stole from her. The music won't be there. But, there will be times where she is - as I said - broken. The music will have a fierce hold on her. She will want to kill you. She will not remember you, or any of her friends at that house. She will be violent. When she is sensible, she will be very miserable. I promise you that she will know she is losing herself. It will be a struggle to remain control if she uses effort to try and keep that sensibleness, to block the music out. The worst part is something I haven't yet told you though."

"Tell me."

"She can't kill herself."

I'm at a loss. "Why is that bad?"

"If you knew that you were constantly forgetting your friend's and the guy you love, and wanting to _kill_ the guy you love, would you want to keep living? If you knew it was hopeless, because you would never be able to be rid of this music that would take over your life at random times and was compeltely unpredictable, would you want to stay here? If you were a constant threat to your friends, why would you want to keep going? She _can't_ kill herself and end it, Teague. It's part of the curse! It's the same thing that happened to me!"

"So you're saying..."

"She knows that you're the only one who will do it, Teague. She knows that you are her only hope. If you don't kill her, do you really think anyone else will that's around her? Her mother and brother certainly won't. Nix? He won't have the guts. Brody, Nan, and Ever? They all care for her way too much, and will want to find another way. Jared? He loves her too much to release her."

"And what about me? What makes me different?" I'm almost afraid to ask the question.

"Because you love her. You truly love her enough to let her go. You have to save her from this new curse, Teague. You are her only hope. If you don't help her now, she will be lost to you forever, miserable for the rest of her life."

I push away tears that prick my eyes. I am the Dark Prince. I don't cry. "I can't do it."

Lysander becomes angry now. "You must! You must kill her! If you ever loved her, then you must do this one thing for her! She will beg you too! She will never forgive you if you don't! You are her last chance, her last hope!"

"I can't kill her!"

"I tell you, you must, or your love for her will mean _nothing_ , just like Jared's means nothing!"

"I am nothing like Jared!" I scream the words in fury, and don't realize that I've shot Fae magic from my hands till it's too late.

Lysander sinks to his knees in pain, trembling. His eyes are alight with it. I can't believe what I've done. But, what shocks me most is the small grin that slips onto his face. His facial features relax into a happy expression, and one that's filled with relief.

"Thank you." The words comes out like a whisper.

"Lysander?" Panic fills me. I lost it with him. I'm going to have killed my childhood best friend.

"Jared...Jared didn't keep his word. He just made it so I couldn't kill myself and that my music would have less of an effect on others. You've saved me."

"No. No! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"But you didn't. You helped me." He vomits to the side, and there's blood in it. Oh gosh, what have I done? "You freed me, just like you need to free Mina."

"You wanted me to get mad and become convinced at the same time, didn't you?" I want to cry for my best friend that's dying right before my eyes. I can see him slipping away. It's a struggle for him to even talk.

He gives a pained nod. "Do you understand now?"

I shut my eyes to hold back my emotions. "I do."

"Then you must go now."

* * *

 **Uh oh, guys. That doesn't seem good at all. Do you guys think he'll go through with it, with all that knowledge? Or do you think Teague will refuse in the process? We'll have to find out in the next chapter, which will be the last one as I said before. In case some of you aren't sure what I was officially asking about, will Teague or will he not kill Mina?**

 **Can we get three reviews so we can get our update, and find out what we're all dying to know?**

 **~ Dagger**


	29. Chapter 29 - As My World Falls Down

**Chapter Twenty Nine - As My World Falls Down**

 **Alright guys, it's time to find out what happens with Teague and Mina. Lysander is dead, so there's not much more for Teague to do there. I know it's not mentioned, but Teague did bury Lysander's body, and not out of guilt. Well, not entirely. It was also because of their years of friendship before Teague was stabbed by the dagger.**

 **Remember, this is the last chapter guys. No epilogue, or other chapter, will follow.**

 **Guest 1 : Well, Jared didn't know it would have that effect on Mina. It was Lysander's idea to kill Teague - therefor killing Jared - because that would end his curse. c: Jared was just trying to split so he could get back to Mina. Mind you, he was blocked, so he wouldn't know if Mina was falling for Teague or not.**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Actually, I can. cx Of course, we don't know if she'll actually die till we read - well, you read and I write - this chapter.**

 **Evx : Haha, you'll have to just see. But it would be rather conspicuous, killing Jared first. Just saying. People might suspect something is up with Teague then. xD**

 **Guest 2 : Perhaps. We'll have to find out.**

 **so in her own head : I guess we'll have to find out. :3 My evil fanfiction side totally came into play with this story. And here I was thinking it was going to be all rainbows and butterflies.**

 **Guest 3 : Well, it's not going to be like Forever. No Death Reapers or anything of that sort. c:**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

Jared glares at me when I approach the staircase in Mina's home. I've only just arrived from the Fae plane, not even speaking a word yet, and he's already mad. Geez, who mixed hot sauce in his applesauce? Not that he looks especially hot. He's actually downright ugly, inside and out. He's gotten really overprotective of Mina according to everybody else, which I guess makes sense. So, there's no doubt that he's going to try and turn me around. Hopefully I can get upstairs civilly, without knocking him out. I can't have him suspecting that I'm up to anything, now can I?

"What, am I not allowed to go up the staircase now?" I try to joke around and bring an air of humor into the situation, but Jared's not having it. He really does hate me.

"I don't want you to go anywhere near her." He can't be bothered to even say Mina's name? How rude. Then again, I guess it's implied that we're discussing Mina. "She's mind. She always was, and always will be." He glares at me even harder, if that's possible. What, did he catch some of my dark side when we split?

I sigh, and bite back a snarky response about him doubting that since he won't let me near her. "That's why I'm here."

He scowls. "You can't take her from me."

I want to scream at him. _Geez, dude, must I spell it out for you?_

"I don't plan on it." I force myself to remain calm. "I just want to say goodbye to her. Then, I'll get out of your hair for good."

Perhaps not, actually, but I need to soothe him. I'm also tempted to kill him, but I'd need to wait for that.

A look of disbelief climbs onto Jared's ugly thing that he calls a face. "You're going to leave?"

"Yes." How can he not have gotten that message yet?

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Against his better judgement - I can tell that fact by the look on his face - Jared nods. "Alright. Five minutes."

I can't help myself. I have to say something sarcastic to that. I mean, seriously, five minutes? "Thank you, O Gracious One."

"I can change my mind." And _now_ he's threatening me."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Pushing past him, I hurry up the stairs. I don't want to make him mad now.

My feet carry me on their own accord to Mina's door. I'm so worried about this - and the object that is currently weighing my right pocket down - that I didn't even realize it. But then again, I was very lost in thought. Now I need to focus. I have to do this. Hopefully she'll be rational right now. If she's not, this may not go down as quietly as I'd like it to.

I end up just opening her door, deciding that that's better than knocking and having to wait those few agonizing moments. Plus, if she's in her 'lets go kill Teague mode,' then she'd have time to prepare and kill me. This gives me the element of surprise, and takes that from her. "Mina?"

I peer into the room to find her sitting on the bed. Her left hand kneads the blanket, while her right hand grips it very tightly. It's almost confusing to me as to why, till I catch a look at the expression on her face. She looks at me, and no recognition flares in her eyes. Just pain and madness. No doubt the music is in her head, filling her mind and thoughts. It's clouding her memory too. No wonder she's grabbing at the white comforter in such a way. She's in pain as a tiny part of her brain fights the awful music that fills her head. She suddenly tenses, and I'm almost worried she's going to spring. But the tensing is followed by a violent trembling, and the madness fades from her eyes. There's just pain for what seems like years, but what is most likely only moments, until she finally relaxes.

"Teague?" She says my names so tentatively and with the greatest care, but her eyes are closed, so I can't tell if it's a devious trick or not.

"Open your eyes." I make sure to not sound too demanding when I say that, but to make it sound more like a gentle wariness. It's a precaution I must take, just in case.

Slowly, she opens her left eye, and then her right. Not a single complaint leaves her lips. Wow. I'm impressed. She'd normally have a fit if I was telling her what to do. Of course, all those thoughts are shoved aside as the she love she has for me shines through her eyes once more. I gulp involuntarily. That love makes everything so much more difficult. If only she were trying to kill me right now. Then the task would be so much easier on me. I wouldn't feel quite so guilty about it then.

"So you aren't under the effects of the music right now?" I ask it cautiously. Even though I can see it with my own two eyes, I want to be sure. I want to have her word, although if she's not rational, it might not even matter. I just need to hear the words coming from her lips.

"I'm not under the effects of the music." Her eyes look directly into mine, and I almost feel like she can see right through me and look directly into my soul. It sends a shutter through me. "But stop beating around the bush, Teague."

That makes me frown, and pause in my tracks. "What? Beating around the bush? There's no bush here, Mina."

"Human phrase." She mutters, before speaking up again. "Like I said, stop beating around the bush. I know why you're here." A tear runs down her face, but she doesn't let her eyes break our connection. That single tear cracks my heart. Can I do this?

"You...You know?" For some reason, I just assumed that she didn't. Did she figure it out herself? Lysander may have mentioned her knowing...

"Yes. In fact, I welcome death with open arms. But I can't do it myself, Teague, and I think you know that. It's part of the effect from the music; from this curse. This does count as a curse, does it not? I think it may have come partly from Lysander's curse, if he does have one, and I think he does."

I give a short chuckle about the part about this counting as a curse. "Yes, it does count as a curse. And yes, Lysander was cursed as well." The humor dies as quickly as it had crackled to life, smothered like the flame of the candle is by the wind. "I'm so sorry, Mina."

She tilts her head, and her brows furrow in though. Even her nose wrinkles slightly. It's very cute, when I get a good look at it. "For what?"

"For making it come to this."

She shakes her head in disagreement. "I heart about what Ever and Nix did the day of the deal. I know you would've come if you could've. I know that it's Jared's fault that I'm in this state." She gives a bitter, humorless laugh. "I hate myself, Teague."

"Don't say that." I sit down on the bed beside her, and pull her into my arms.

"But it's the truth. Would you rather I lie? I hate what the music has done to me. I hate what it's made me become. It's made me into a monster."

I'm about to respond to this statement, searching for comforting words to try and make her feel better, whenever she kisses me. It only takes me a moment to process it's happening and for me to kiss her back. I keep my arms around her, eyes closing instinctively. When she pulls away, I feel an immediate loss. It's like she took a piece of my heart with her. And she kind of did. That was a goodbye kiss. I know it was. And that thought makes me want to cry.

"Now I really don't know if I can do this." I whisper the words.

Panic flares up in her eyes, but she keeps a normal tone. "But you must!"

The pain wells up inside of me. "Are you sure of that, Mina?"

"Yes!" She nod firmly. "Do you not understand how painful this is for me? If you don't, my only hope will be gone. You're my only chance now. You're my knight in shining armor, like in the fairytales, coming to save me from my curse. You're the only one who can save me from this awful fate. A fate worse than death."

She's right, in a very upsetting way. I can't leave her like this. She'd always be in misery and pain. Never able to be with others, when at any moment she might snap and hurt herself or others. She's never forgive me if I didn't do this for her. My hand reaches into my right pocket, shaking.

Can I do this?

"Wait. You have to promise me a few things first." The tears flow freely from her eyes now. My heart cracks a little more.

"Anything." I mean it, too. I would give her the moon, if she'd only ask for it.

"Go easy on Charlie. Don't let him die from the Grimm curse, please. Or better yet, skip him completely."

"I promise, the curse will fall to someone else."

"Secondly, don't mess around with my friend's lives - or memories - anymore. They deserve their happy endings now. Unless they come parading into your life, leave them be. I understand that because I'm a Grimm, I don't get a happy ending, but I want them to get theirs."

It hurts to hear her talk like that. But, her voice has a sad truth to it. Love is grim, and it doesn't always end in a good way. Another crack runs through my heart, threatening to shatter it. "Done."

"And thirdly? Lastly?" She takes a deep breath to lead up to this. "Don't forget me. I'm not saying don't move on after me. I'd never say that. In fact, you have to move on, if that's even possible. And I think it is." It's not, but I don't want to tell her that. I waited over a century to find her already. I can wait till death to be reunited with her. Although I won't kill myself to get there. She'd hate me if I did. "Just...Just don't forget that I was your first love. Cherish the memories we made together. Please."

"I never could forget you."

"Then let's do it. Now." I found my gaze had flitted away from her at some point during the part about not forgetting her. So, I look into her eyes again as I pull the object that has been weighing me down this entire time from my right pocket.

It's a dagger. Not Erjad - I would never condemn anyone, especially Mina, to such an awful and dark death, and I don't even know where the stupid thing is - but just a simple, plain dagger. I know what I have to do. But the question just been nagging at me the entire time is still there, forcing me to doubt this. Can I really do this to her? Can I really go through with this? Can I really kill her?

"Teague, do it now." Her voice turns desperate, and she's demanding this of me yet pleading for me to help her.

"But I want to savor these last few moments that I'm going to have with you, if they must be the last." It's a pitiful argument, but I really don't want to kill her. The longer it takes probably makes it worse, but I don't care. I want to prolong the agony for as long as I can.

"Jared will be up soon because I'm sure he put a time limit on how long you were up here for, and I can feel the maddening music creeping back into my head. You must do it now, before it returns. I don't want to die hating you and trying to kill you. I want to die loving you, and knowing that you loved me."

I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Mina." The words are a mere whisper.

"Goodbye." She whispers the words in response.

And then I jab the dagger into her chest, before I can regret it and stop myself. It's hard to keep myself from pulling it out, because I know that it needs to stay in in order to kill her properly. She doesn't cry out in pain, because she knows it was coming. Only her eyes widening, signifying the pain that she's feeling, and her small gasp truly reveal how she's feeling. But there's relief there too, just like with Lysnader. I did this before I could regret it. But, I regret it now. I wish I could heal her, because I know that if I wanted to, I could. And I want to very badly. But that would make her even more miserable, so I manage to show some restraint and refrain from doing so.

"Thank...Thank you." She chokes the words out as her skin goes pale. Her white shirt begins to stain crimson, and it's hard not avert my gaze. Why is it that both times I've killed somebody recently, they've thanked me? It makes the whole situation even worse, oddly enough.

"I wish it hadn't had to happen like this." Now _I'm_ crying, but I show no restraint in this either. I am within all my rights to cry.

"But it had to." She sounds so sure that it makes my heart ache even more. How it's withstood all this, I'll never know.

"It's not fair!" My voice grows louder, but she weakly moves her hand to grab mine.

"I...I l-love you, Teague..." She manages to choke these words out too, but her breath intake is slowing considerably.

I can see the light fading, and fast. I have to say it before it's too late. "I love you too!"

She nods painfully, and takes her last breath. I know immediately that she's gone, because her hand goes limp, sliding off mine. Her eyes have lost the light in them. I reach forward, and manage to shut her eyes. There. Now, there's the possibility that she could be sleeping. But the blood is a constant reminder that that's not the case. She's gone, and she's never coming back. She won't wake up, and she certainly isn't coming back. She's lost to me forever.

I want to take her body. I want to be the one to bury her. But I have to leave her here. At least, I have to leave her here for now. Maybe after they see her, so they know I didn't whisk her away back to the Fae plane, I can bury her. But not yet. They need to see that she's dead, even if it means that they know that I killed her and blame me for centuries. Kissing her forehead one last time, I stand up.

"Goodbye." I whisper the words one last time to her as I hear the footsteps that must belong to Jared on the stairwell. And then I too am gone, but not in the same way. No, I am only returning to the Fae plane. Mina? Mina will never return.

When I get home, I stare at the mirror that hangs in my room. My reflection reflects me perfectly. My anger, my hurt, my love, my sorrow. I shatter it angrily though, and some pieces litter the ground. The ones left show just how shattered I am. It warps the image seen, showing only bits in pieces. It's this reflection that makes me heart shatter. Just like this mirror, my heart is in pieces. This mirror reflects what's inside.

I turn away. This is wrong. All wrong! She wasn't supposed to have to die, and definitely not like that! I should've tried harder to save her! I should've tried to find a solution! This is all my fault! It's my fault that she's gone! It's my fault that Mina is dead!

I sink to my knees in the mirror shards, letting the tears fall once more.

* * *

 **And so ends Truth or Dare : Grimm Edition. What's your opinion? Happy? Sad? Bittersweet? Good ending? Bad ending? Let me know in your reviews. c: I know, I know, I'm probably very evil for doing that. But I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story! Except for this chapter. This chapter made me cry, just like Dancing made me cry.**

 **I'm debating on making a sequel to this story. What do you think? Should I, or should I not? I won't spoil what the plot would be - that would be too cruel - but I'm honestly curious on what you guys think. I have a possible plot idea, but I would like to factor in popular opinion before deciding. c: If you do have an opinion, please review! Also, if you have any opinions specifically on what you'd be _interested_ in seeing as a sequel, I'd love to see that too. Or perhaps a prequel, showing Lysander and Teague's childhood?  
**

 **Also, I have another story coming (another AU, cause I've had a lot of those ideas bouncing around in my head recently) called Killer Of My Heart coming. If you like my writing style, I'd love it if you guys checked that one out! We're gonna get to see some assassin Mina and assassin Teague - so, in all senses, assassin Meague - in it, so if you think that's cool, you should definitely check it out! :3 It's pretty different from my other AUs, so I'm definitely curious on what you guys will think. :3**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
